The ABC's of Lancaster
by NachoMama37
Summary: Twenty six chapters of implied or outright Lancaster. Fluff, Drama, AUs? Anything goes. Timelines? all over the place, continuity between chapters? nope!
1. Chapter 1: A for Adorkable

A/N: Sure, why not muse, lets start another story/series of stories while we have what? Five in progress?

A is for Adorkable.

Saphron hadn't expected her brother to bring a girl home so soon, okay fine, she hadn't expected an entire gaggle of pro and semi pro hunters and huntresses either. Thank Remnant that she had convinced Terra on the five bedroom split level home they eventually settled on. It was late, some time past midnight little Adrien had woken, a rather unusual occurrence at his age. The young mother was praying the tiny tot was just overstimulated by the abundance of company. He could of course be nearing another developmental milestone, sleep regression going hand in hand with such events. "Please just be too interested in all our guests." She pleads to her son, scooping him out of his crib before heading into the kitchen to make him a warm bottle.

Saph isn't surprised to find the kitchen light on, Terra had a habit of getting distracted and forgetting to turn the lights off. The low murmuring voices she can hear don't surprise her either, hearing her brothers laugh caught her a bit off guard, the boy had always been one to go to bed early growing up. She can hear Nora laugh next, she may have only known the bubbly redhead for a few days, but, she was fairly certain she could pick out her distinctive laugh anywhere already. Then there was a giggle, it was somehow dainty, like the owner of tiny laugh was being careful to keep quiet, it was restrained but managed to convey the joy the giggler was feeling. She couldn't quite place which of the four girls it belonged to. She gently bounces a yawning Adrien as they round the corner she smiles and lingers in the doorway.

The occupants of the kitchen haven't noticed her. She takes the opportunity to watch her brother with his team. She watches as the little silver eyed girl makes a show of trying to guess the card on her headband. She guesses wrong and next is Jaune's turn, he makes a wildly wrong guess causing the girls to laugh, Ren bless him has the good graces to only look amused. Jaune protests saying his guess was founded on logic causing Ruby to laugh harder, though she's doing an excellent job of managing not to be loud. She's somehow managing to laugh nearly silently, her eyes closed and a hand over her mouth. Saphron sees something she hadn't expected, the softening of Jaune's face and the fondness in his eyes as he watches Ruby laughing at him, waiting for her to reclaim her composure so they can finish the game.

Nora is flat out teasing the young knight, and the dark haired boy is just smiling a lopsided smile. It occurs to Saphron how relaxed they all seem. While her brothers two friends had been quite nervous about the fate of their travelling companions, Jaune, well Jaune had been practically beside himself with worry the two days he had been in her home prior to their friends arrival. She hadn't read much into it, the loss of Jaune's partner at the fall of Beacon had a profound impact on the boy. She had no doubt he was carrying around quite a lot of emotional baggage from the incident. She might be quite new to the mom thing, but her instincts were already fully developed. The quick glances he was throwing the tiny reapers way left little doubt in her eyes. Adrian fusses having had enough of standing still, his grumbling at the lack of a bottle draws everyone's attention. Saph catches Jaune's gaze, she flicks her eyes in Ruby's direction, the reddening of her brothers cheeks tells her all she needs to know. She smirks, Jaune slides down in his chair, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands.

"Oh, hi Saphron, we didn't wake the baby did we?" Ruby asks, sounding apologetic and looking sheepish.

Saphron shakes her head. "No, I don't think so, it's pretty common for babies to lose sleep when there's been a lot of activity in the house. Their little minds have trouble processing all the events." Saph sighs, Adrien babbles and yawns again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jaune offers.

Saphron notes the way Ruby watches him for an answer, while Ren and Nora watch her and the baby. She could be reading more into it than there really is, but she doesn't think she is. "Honestly, if you could make a bottle for me that would be a huge help, Uncle Jaune."

Jaune shrugs. "Yea sure, four or eight ounces this time?" He asks, already up from the table and gathering the supplies.

"Eight please, the fuller this little guys belly, the more likely he is to get back to sleep." Saph pokes the baby's tummy affectionately causing him to coo at her. She watches Ruby as she watches Jaune make the bottle, the young huntresses face full of curiosity, the lull in talking and the break from the game allows the day to catch up with Ruby, she stifles a yawn and rubs her eyes with the back of her hands. Jaune finishing the bottle prep still manages to hear the yawn. He turns shaking the bottle and strides over to his sister, holding out the bottle as its snatched by tiny chubby hands. Ruby yawns again, which causes a chain reaction in the room.

Jaune smirks turning to his friends. "I think I'm going to pull rank and call this game of cards a draw. It's way past bedtime, and I doubt Ruby hasn't had a decent nights sleep in a few days anyhow." He proclaims confidently.

"But" Ruby begins, pouting cutely.

"Nuh uh, no butts! We can pick up where we left off tomorrow missy." Jaune interrupts, Saphron snorts effectively undermining the authoritative tone her brother had used. "Saph, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just sounded like mom is all." Saphron smirks while adjusting the baby in her arms. Nora and Ruby laugh at the incredulous look Jaune shoots her.

"You could have at least said I sounded like dad." Jaune mutters under his breath, more giggles come from the girls, Ren smirks trying to keep what little dignity Jaune had left intact.

"Well, speaking of parents, this mom says it's time for all the teenagers to go to bed." Saph sing songs, before yawning herself. She's met with grumbles from Jaune and identical salutes and "Yes Ma'ams" from Nora and Ruby, the eye rolls and smirks from Ren and Jaune add extra cuteness to the scene. A few parting goodnights sees her kitchen cleared of teenagers. She can't help but smile at how peaceful her brothers demeanor had been since the arrival of the little silver eyed girl. She had secretly thought Jaune was worrying over Weiss the last few days, they had several long text conversations about his crush on the white haired girl, but seeing his interactions with Ruby coupled with the glowing way he had described her in his letters the picture couldn't be clearer. She wondered if Jaune even realized it himself, knowing him, probably not, the big dork. She laughs quietly to herself as she lays a now sleeping Adrien in his crib.

If last night had been her stumbling into a peaceful Jaune, tonight she had walked in on a very different situation. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening, other than the farm boy going missing. Jaune was being hard on himself piling all the blame on his own shoulders. He had been like that as a kid too and Saph really wished he wouldn't do that to himself. She worried about her baby brother the entire time she went to fetch her baby from daycare. She isn't sure what ha changed in the half an hour since they parted ways, but, her brother is standing taller, and the stressed way he had been carrying seemed to have vanished. Whatever had happened she was really glad for, he seemed more like his old self.

"We steal an Atlas airship." Jaune suggests, seriously.

For the love of Remnant what had the time in the wilds done to her brothers morals? Nora was instantly on board, that hadn't surprised her. Ruby's "fighting" her uncle in favor of the idea, now that was a surprise. Jaune's letters always made it sound like the girl idolized her uncle. Nevermind the insanity that had descended on her household, seeing Jaune's confidence boost at the tiny reapers support had her mind wandering back to cuter things. The planning session was a site to behold, Ruby's word seemingly being final, the rest of their crew fell in line plotting grand theft plane. Ruby and Jaune seated at the head of the group side by side, tossing ideas between them before offering them up to the rest. They were both very animated in their talking too. A few times they would simply look at each other and smile, their eyes lighting up as if reading each others minds before launching their new idea to their companions.

it was absolutely adorable, planning a crime and possible international incident shouldn't be adorable! They had somehow roped Terra and herself into their plans, she's still not sure how that happened, but it had. The planning session lasted a few hours, the details worked out. This was happening alright, for better or worse it was happening. Saphron wasn't sure what it said about herself that she was actually excited about stealing an airship. The living room had mostly cleared when Ruby shot a sharp look Jaune's direction. Jaune ducked looking sheepish before sighing and getting up, walking towards Saph. Ruby's crossed arms and stern gaze looked frankly out of place, she looked more toddler throwing a tantrum than authoritative leader if you asked Saphron. Jaune seemed to respond appropriately to the look judging from the sharp satisfied nod Ruby gave herself.

"Uh, hey Saph?" Jaune starts, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he shares with their father.

Saphron raises an eyebrow at her brothers sudden nervousness. "Yes?" She answers, concerned.

"I'm uh, sorry." He stutters.

"About….?" Terra prods, when its clear neither sibling are going to continue.

" Um, stuff?" Jaune more questions than explains.

"Jaune." Ruby warns, causing the young man to duck a bit.

"Sorry about your wall." Jaune finds the floor suddenly quite interesting.

"Our wall?" Terra queries, confused.

Saphron scans the room, her eyes landing on a ruined patch of drywall, how it had gone unnoticed before befuddles her.

"Little brother." Saphron's tone is a warning Jaune knows well, he eeps stepping back from his sister.

"Take your punishment." Ruby scolds, nodding again when Jaune shoots her a defeated look.

Jaune's "Punishment" is a stern lecture and a noogie. Satisfied with her "revenge" Saph sends the two off to bed, her brother still pouting. She chuckles as Ruby drags him up the stairs telling him he needs to tell Ren he apologized. The tiny girl unphased by his whining.

"When did my baby brother the dork become so adorable?" Saphron asks her wife.

"Yesterday, when Ruby showed up." Terra smiles wryly.

"You noticed it too eh?" Saph nudges Terra.

"Think either of them have figured it out yet?" Terra half laughs.

"Nah, the boy's slower than molasses when it comes to matters of the heart, and my niece? She's twice as bad." A voice from across the room startles them. "they're both such dorks." Qrow laughs.

"Adorable dorks…. Adorkable!" Terra smiles proud of herself.

"Adorkable" Qrow and Saphron say in unison testing the word.

"I'd say that's just about right." Saphron decides out loud earning a nod from Qrow.

A/N: So, more implied Lancaster than anything, but seriously fluffily cute. I'm conflicted on the next chapter. B for Brave or B for Bold?


	2. B for Bold

A/N: Bold won, brave =/= courage, so for C, Courage, Confession, Cliché or Change is next, whichever sounds best. If you vote Cliché drop me a cliché or ten. I love cliché . Feel free to drop letter suggestions via a review or PM. This is set in the Adventuresome universe, its not necessary to read that though, its basically Team Ranger travels. I figure its pretty obvious but I adore Team Ranger, I prefer it to Team RWBY. Not to sway votes but Courage has a lil bit of a tag going. "Courage is knowing it might hurt and doing it anyway"

B is for Bold.

Jaune could be bold, just look at the way he went about attempting to woo Weiss, thank you very much! So where was his boldness now? He had realized, rather suddenly, honestly accidentally, that his feelings for Ruby had changed, in a very big way. He had been playing a round of word association with Nora while Ren showered. He was honestly only half paying attention, the other part of his focus on playing a game on his scroll when it happened. Ruby was out "exploring the town." Which obviously meant she was going to spend several hours in the dust and weapons shop she spotted when they entered the charming little settlement.

"Favorite Color?" Nora asks, they were at least twenty questions into the game.

"Gold I guess, favorite food?" He returned.

"Ren's pancakes, Favorite season?" Nora tosses.

"Spring I guess, favorite person?" His attention to the game is waning.

"Ren, obviously." Nora thinks for several seconds before a smile full of mischief graces her face. "Who do you like?" She would take full advantage of her fearless leaders state.

"Ruby. Favorite type of dust?" He answers without thinking. The squeak of happiness from Nora catches his attention fully. He looks up from his game to find Nora smiling, there were practically stars in her eyes. He raises an eyebrow at his friend and replays the last question in his head. His scroll is dropped, his eyes widen and his face burns redder than Ruby's cloak. No use denying it now that his unconscious had spoken. He sighs "Oh boy." He looks over to Nora, the girl is uncharacteristically quiet, she's beaming ear to ear though, seemingly waiting on confirmation. Jaune runs his hands through his hair and sighs. He's quietly contemplating his words and feelings. He looks up at Nora and smiles a sheepish half smile. "I didn't intend to say that , but you know what Nora? It's true."

Ren walks in to a confusing scene having caught just the tail end of Jaune's last sentence. He can tell something big is up based on Nora's expression. " What's true?" He asks, curiosity getting the better of him. In a whirlwind of breathless chatter Nora fills Ren in. The dark haired young man stares slack jawed for several seconds before shrugging and smiling. "About time one of you figured it out." He states flopping down on his bed. It's Jaune's turn to be stunned by Ren being unusually blunt. Nora happily muttering in the background, already naming Jaune and Ruby's future kids.

The knight blinks several times before sighing. "What do I do now?"

Nora's face instantly becomes serious. "You tell her, when you're ready to of course." She thinks for a second, her face lights up when she thinksof something else. "You could ask her on a date." Though she's talking about Jaune and Ruby, she looks at Ren the entire time, hoping he takes the hint. He doesn't, Nora smiles remembering something. "I think I saw that there was a festival going on in this town, you could.." She pauses letting Jaune pick up where she left off.

"I could ask her to go with me." The blond smiles, though he looks nervous too. He groans flopping backwards on the bed. "I'll just mess it up though, I wouldn't even know where to start. Hey Ruby, lets go on a date all of a sudden." He whines causing Nora to snort. "What if I confess and she doesn't like me back? What if I ruin our friendship?" Jaune's rant is interrupted when a pillow lands on his face. He sits up ready to accuse Nora, but her wide eyed, shocked expression and Ren's smirk leaves little doubt who the culprit was.

"You're over thinking things." Ren offers as an explanation.

"Why don't you boys talk, I'll head out and find Ruby." Nora offers.

"Don't tell her anything!" Jaune pleads to the redhead who is already halfway out the door.

"Aye Aye Captain!" She calls, managing to keep herself from skipping.

"Ugh, what do I do Ren? I really genuinely like.. maybe more than like Rubes." The knight sighs dragging his hand over his face.

"Wouldn't that make your course of action clear?" Ren questions.

"I dunno.. I really am afraid it could cost us our friendship if things don't work out or she doesn't feel the same. Then there's our team, what if it ruins our team dynamic?" Jaune wonders.

"You have my full support whatever you decide to do, Nora's too. If you want to stay cautious I understand why.. but, to be honest cautious isn't going to do you any favors or catch Ruby's attention." Ren points out.

Jaune laughs. "Yea, Ruby doesn't do subtle, does she?" Jaune's scroll beeping draw their attention. He pulls the little device from his pocket. "Nora says she found Ruby and we should come right away. He thinks for a second as they leave the lodge room. " You know what? I'm gonna do it! I'll ask her to the festival! I will be bold!" Ren smiles at his friend, they discuss various scenarios and what things may happen when he asks Ruby out. They turn down a little secluded street when they see Nora. She motions to them to come to her side. They shrug and meet up with the redhead. She shushes them before they can ask what's going on. She simply points a bit farther down the road where Ruby can be seen, she's partially obscured but it's obvious she's talking with someone.

"Who is she talking to?" Jaune whispers.

"I don't know, but she seems to know him pretty well." Nora grouches.

"Him?" Jaune stutters, Nora nods. "Welp, we gave it a good go Ren, lets go back to the lodge." Jaune turns on his heel to stride away in defeat. Ren grabs his arm stopping him from leaving.

"What happened to being bold?" Ren asks.

"Lost my nerve, maybe next lifetime!" The blonde tries to weasel out of Ren's grip, his courage deserting him.

Nora flicks Jaune on the forehead. "You can do this! Whose to say she even likes that boy romantically anyhow! Though I did overhear them mention meeting up tonight at the festival." Nora trails off smirking at the now determined face of her fearless leader.

"Oh no! Not on my watch! Ruby's going to the festival with me!" Jaune stalks away towards Ruby muttering about being bold. Ren and Nora follow so they're close enough to hear.

Ruby is in a very animated conversation with the boy Nora mentioned earlier. She doesn't even notice when Jaune walks up until he clears his throat to get her attention. "Ruby." He greets.

"Oh, hey Jaune! Wanna go to the festival with me tonight?" She blinks up at him, puppy dog eyes engaged. She blinks utterly confused at the way he deflates.

"Uhh.. I was going to ask you the same thing…. So yea, sure." He whines. "Stole my thunder though."

"Great, it's a date!" She chirps. "Taka, you were right! Bold works!" Ruby cheers. "I can't wait to meet your girlfriend tonight! We'll see you then!"

The boy leaves and Jaune slumps into a bench, defeated but smiling. "You know I fully intend for this to be a real date, right?"

"I hope so, Nora and I have been trying to get you to ask me out for weeks!" Ruby explains, triumphant but mischievous smile on her face. "I got impatient and asked you out first, huh?"

"Nora!" Ren scolds the Redhead, while Jaune stares slack jawed at the tiny reaper.

"You really don't do subtle do you? Guess I'm going to have to be more bold from now on." Jaune laughs.

"I like bold." Ruby confirms smiling back.

A/N: Fun fact, writing this chapter was interrupted by literal freaking tornadoes, twice. They thankfully went north of us. Two tornadoes in under twelve hours, yeesh, I'm tired. This chapter didn't want to really cooperate, but given the circumstances.. yea im going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 C for Courage

A/N: Seventy two hours and no less than twenty six tornadoes later… Oklahoma gets a storm free evening as of this A/N. Started this on 5/23. Thought I'd start C for Courage.. muse wants to play with the Apathy. One Shot Wonders It is then my sleep deprived little inspiration. It's now 5/25, I've had sleep and know what I want this to be! D for Date or D for Dad? Dad would be Jaune meeting Tai. 5/26 now and another close call with tornadoes. Make. It. Stop.

C is for Courage.

Honestly, if she gave it serious thought Ruby couldn't tell you how Team RWBY eventually "disbanded" they weren't exactly, it's a bit hard to explain. Blake had been called back to Menagerie to assist her parents on an ambassador mission, of course where Blake went so too did Yang. Honestly Ruby wished one of them would hurry up and propose already. Whitley had finally managed the coup on his father, ousting the man from the SDC. His first act as president was restoring Weiss and Winter's claims to the company, granting each a one third ownership. The SDC's new structuring would take at bare minimum several months to sort out. Ruby was glad that the siblings were getting along.

RWBY could be back together running missions in no time, or so she'd like to think. She wasn't exactly upset about the "breakup of RWBY" as the tabloids liked to call it, while it wasn't the truth, it wasn't exactly wrong either at least in the short term. She still had complete faith in RWBY as a whole, but this time apart would be good for them. They had plateaued as a unit, sure knowing everything about every members strengths and weaknesses was a good thing… for the most part. She had noticed recently how complacent they had gotten. She herself had over relied on Yang's strength, Blake's agility and Weiss's glyphs. If she was going to live up to the title of Grimm Reaper, Maria passed onto her she needed to improve more if she was going to do her second mentors memory proud.

Today marked a fresh start, one she was excited for, if only her companions would hurry up and arrive already! Ruby scowled at her scroll for the fifth time in two minutes. She paced impatiently by the waiting airship. The rumble of tires catches her attention as a trolley pulls up alongside the airship. Jaune, Ren and Nora getting out to greet their friend and default leader. Jaune always settling into his second in command and strategist role with ease. "So, what's the mission Ranger?" Ruby asks, practically vibrating in place ready to take on any challenges.

Jaune runs a hand through his hair and shuffles his feet nervously. "Oscar said you weren't going to be very happy about it, but… He wants us to reclaim Brunswic farms."

Ruby's face goes instantly serious, she contemplates the situation as they board the airship, Nora and Ren casting worried looks in her direction, they let the silence hang in the air until Ruby decides to break it. "Did Oscar explain about the apathy?" She asks seriously.

"He… said they drain your will to go on?" Nora sound sceptical.

Ruby nods. " Yes, it's not a good feeling. Blake laid down ready to die back then. We can do it, I'm certain of it. I'll need your word that you'll tay near me if we get swarmed. I'm kinda the secret weapon in this battle I guess." She sighs, pointing to her eyes. She receives three stern nods as answers. "Changing the subject, It's so great to see you guys again! I can't believe its been a whole year! Was your mission in Vacuo successful?"

"We kicked that splinter group of White Fang's butts! It did take a long time to infiltrate though. Velvet was invaluable in helping us though." Nora explains.

"She was quite an asset, I agree." Ren adds shooting Jaune a sympathetic look.

Ruby catches the way Jaune sighs, but has a goofy grin on his face. Her curiosity getting the better of her. "Jaune, how are things going between you and Velvet?"

The knight sighs. "They're not, we broke up six months ago. Cardin came back into town, and we weren't getting along too well." He smiles a happy smile. "They really are good for each other, I'm honestly happy for them. What about you? Weren't you and Neptune dating?"

Ruby rolls her eyes and makes an annoyed sound. "He was way too high maintenance, and constantly flirted with Weiss in front of me no less. I got fed up after a week! He's currently doing his best to win Weiss over" Ruby raises an eyebrow at Nora, who is snickering and looking at Jaune.

"What?" Jaune whines confused.

"Nothing." Nora states feigning innocence, it was her personal opinion that her two fearless leaders happened to be perfect for each other. If only one of them would have the courage to take the first step. Her musing would have to wait, they had arrived at their drop off. The pilot explaining he'd be back in the evening to pick them up .They hiked for just over an hour, catching up and planning their attack on the apathy. Ruby becoming quieter as they neared the settlement, Jaune almost instinctively walking closer to her. Ren even smiling at the familiar sight of their leaders walking so close to each other. The two really were blind to what was right in front of them he thinks.

"Alright guys, just over this hill and we'll be there." Ruby more sighs than commands. Her three companions not missing just how much she would rather be almost anywhere else. They had heard the stories so understood her position. They however all admired her courage and her resolve. The tiny reaper never did anything she didn't feel was the right thing to do so she must feel like reclaiming the settlement is right. The creaking of the gate at the entrance to the farm carries on the wind making it feel more eerie and foreboding. "Right guys, stay close and do your best to fight the urge to give up. I'll do my best to keep an eye on all of you." Ruby cheers with false enthusiasm. Jaune laughs. "What?" Ruby questions.

"You'll keep an EYE on us? Yang is rubbing off on you eh?" He snickers to himself. Ruby, Ren and Nora facepalm, but the smile from Ruby doesn't go unmissed.

"Har Har, very funny mister bunny shirt." Ruby fires back, Jaune's "HEY!" causing Nora to laugh and Ren to roll his eyes. The three first time visitors to Brunswick Farms marvel at how pristine the place looks, with the exception of the one burned down lot courtesy of Weiss, of course.

"There was an entrance to the underground waterways in that house, I'm not sure if there are other homes with the same setup. We should probably sweep topside before heading down the well." Ruby explains. The mission begins as they go home to home finding absolutely no trace of the apathy. Ranger are almost ready to believe that maybe the grimm had moved on once they were no longer confined to the waterways when Jaune says "I'm tired" as they stood debating by the well. Ruby whines, she really didn't want to go underground with those things again. She jumps in first, the others following close behind. It takes some careful maneuvering and way more use of her silver eyes than she had hoped. Her eyes were a great defense against the grimm but it could be so draining to use, and she was feeling the effects.

Hours pass and they are finally facing the last of the shambling beasts. There had to be close to thirty of them slowly making their way towards Ranger. The plan to lure them to the most open area of the tunnels and have Jaune boost Ruby's aura for the final blast. The knight had been very vocal about his concerns about the plan. His biggest worry not knowing what might happen or even if his amplification would even work on her eyes. The boost does work and the remaining apathy are vaporized. They leave the farm and meet up with their pilot an hour late. They are all hungry and tired. Jaune has arranged for them all to stay with Saphron and Terra for the night. They are all exhausted, Ruby in particular seems to be struggling to stay awake on the flight. They are met at the landing strip by one of Cordos guards, the polite but odd man taking them to their destination.

Terra, Saphron and Adrien greet the four with a hot meal and lots of catching up. They move into the living room, Jaune and Ruby sharing one of the couches out of habit. Soon enough despite the talking and laughing Ruby falls asleep leaning into Jaune. It's a while before anyone notices, but once they do Saphron catches the knowing look Nora gives Ren. The softness on Jaune's face and his warm smile when he looks down at the sleeping young woman using him as a pillow makes Saf really happy. She instructs him to just hang out while she calls Nora to "help" her get one of the guest rooms ready. Ren and Adrien head to the kitchen leaving Jaune to his task of human pillow.

A few minutes pass as Saphron and Nora head back to the living room. They linger in the doorway talking softly.

Nora smiles at the scene. "Wanna know why Jaune and Velvet really broke up?" She whispers conspiratorially to Saphron.

"Obviously." Saph whispers back.

"Your baby brother has a favorite subject, and she happens to be sleeping on your couch." She smirks.

"Ouch, poor Vel." Saphron whispers.

"Nah, I don't think Velvet was too upset, they were more on again off again, ya know. Thing is, I don't think Jaune realizes he's in love with her, or if he does he's scared to act." Nora ponders.

"From what I hear Ruby is much the same." Ren's voice comes quietly behind them. "Yang said that Ruby kept calling Neptune by Jaune's name." He chuckles. "That's one of the reasons they broke up." He smirks.

"I just wish one of them would figure it out." Terra joins the "watch party.

Jaune speaking quietly to try and wake Ruby catches their attention. "Rubes, c'mon Saf is getting a bed ready for you." He says gently shaking her. She grumbles and wraps her arm around his waist. "Jaune" She speaks in her sleep, snuggling into his side. The young knight's eyes widen and he mouths "oh" to noone, he wraps his arm around her and places a kiss on top of her head.

"I think he just figured it out." Saphron chuckles.

"Now he just needs to have the courage to face his feelings." Nora is beaming.

A/N: I will revisit this in one shot wonders. The couch scene popped into my head, and the apathy were a means to an end. I'm tired of tornadoes. Might expand on The Velvet x Jaune and Ruby x Neptune in a future letter too. IDK how successfully the concept I was trying for came through, but im ok with the chapter.


	4. D is for Date

A/N: D will be for Date, saw a cute comic now there's no alternative! I have no idea what E should be, but F will be for Father, so Tai and Jaune will get their time.

Getting out of their temporary housing in Solitas was a very welcome distraction. They had been sitting still doing nothing for three days. They weren't any closer to getting the lamp to safety, Ironwood was apparently in the middle of some big conference, briefing his heads of state on whatever had the Athlesian Military on edge and ready to pounce in a moments notice. They were killing some time sight seeing, and shopping. The Solitas Mall was amazing. There was every type of store imaginable. They had splintered into smaller groups as the day wore on. Team Ranger had ended up back together. Ren and Jaune were currently waiting for the girls outside one of the comic stores.

Ruby and Nora had been pulled into the void looking at several romance series. The boys didn't mind really. The two leaning against the wall munching on snacks and talking. It felt like it had been forever since the four of them just hung out. Jaune watches curiously as Ruby and Nora flip through the pages of a newly bought book. The two girls have yet to leave the store, even from his distance Jaune can tell that the two are whispering and conspiring with each other as they look back and forth between the pages and in the boys general direction. Jaune looks to Ren, he's noticed too, they smirk at one another and watch with amusement as the girls suss out whatever their newest prank was.

It's not long before Ruby and Nora nod to each other. Ruby hands Nora the book, straightens her posture and walks with purpose towards the boys. The determination on her face causing Jaune to raise his eyebrow. Nora trails behind Ruby grinning ear to ear. Ren has the distinct feeling Nora instigated whatever is about to happen. Ruby is now mere feet from Jaune, it's become obvious he's Ruby's target. In the blink of an eye she had closed the gap she had her hands on the wall on either side of his torso, her head looking down. His face colors in embarrassment, the two of them drawing onlookers. Jaune looks to Ren, his brother in arms offering no help, and clearly amused at whatever Ruby was trying to pull.

"Nora, we didn't think this through! He's too tall!" Ruby whines without looking up, her face burning red. Nora smirks at Jaune, he isn't sure if he should be afraid or not at this point. "On It!" Nora exclaims and in a few seconds the redhead has Ruby on her shoulders. Ruby's eyes are wide for a second before she understands what Nora plans. She's now "tall" enough. Ruby smacks her palms on the wall on either side of Jaune's head. She grins at him as he looks at her in confusion. "Jaune Arc, we're going to go on a date!" Ruby's face burns red and Jaune's burns redder. Nora flashes a peace sign to Ren, he face palms but he's grinning ear to ear. Jaune hides his face behind his hands, though he's not hiding his blushing very well.

"Okay, we'll go on a date, if you'll tell me where you got the idea to ask this way." He peeks between his fingers. Ruby is grinning clearly pleased with herself as Nora sets the tiny reaper down.

"A lady never tells her secrets!" Ruby grabs Jaune's wrist. "C'mon, we're going to the new X-ray and Vav movie!" The two halfway down the hall headed in the direction of the malls movie theater. Jaune's half hearted protests falling on deaf ears. Ren smiles at Nora as the two note Jaune is now doing the dragging.

"Wanna make it a double date?" Nora asks playfully as the two walk towards the theater themselves.

"It would be my pleasure." Ren answers holding his arm out for Nora to take. She of course takes the offered arm humming as they walked. "So, where did the idea come from, the comic?" Ren asks quietly. Nora only smiles in return.

A/N: Short but sweet.


	5. Chapter 5 E for Explain

A/N: Why is the muse suddenly insistent on romance only!? Oh well, I had started E as an AU, muse decided "meh" right in the middle of it. So, E will be Explain, and Eternity, which actually had Pyrrha as the main character will be switched up to One Shot Wonders, or maybe like a flashback in Unexpected Arrivals.

The whole situation was actually kinda funny if you asked Ruby. She was old enough that she knew what conclusion both Yang and Nora had come to, it honestly wasn't what they thought. Weiss seemed at war with herself teetering between defending Jaune and accusing the poor boy. Blake was doing her best to keep said boy from being killed. This had left Ren sneaking the outskirts of the debacle to settle next to the campfire next to Ruby. She was clad in, as far as Ren could tell just Jaune's hoodie her legs pulled inside the thing to keep them warm. Nora practically had stars in her eyes as she peppered the flustered blonde with question after question, each denial fueling Yang's rage. The two watched the group, who seemed to have forgotten their leader was three feet away and could explain the issue, if only they'd ask.

"Fell into the river after the avalanche?" Ren asks, having already sussed out what had happened. Ruby's clothes hung neatly around the fire drying.

"Yep." Ruby quips reddening as someone throws out the phrase "night of passion"

"Jaune gave you his hoodie so you'd have dry clothes?" Ren questions

"Yep." Ruby watches the scene.

"When are you two getting married? How many nieces and nephews am I gonna get?" Nora fires off excited question after excited question.

Ren sighs. "Nora…" quietly, smirking at Ruby's flushed face.

"It's not like that! I'd never.." Jaune sputters, waving his hands in front of himself in an effort to placate Yang. To the brawlers credit her eyes weren't even red.

"It's not like that?" Yang speaks slowly, measuring every word carefully.

"Not at all! Nothing happened between us." Jaune nearly yells.

Nora's eyes narrow at her friend. "Why not? Ruby not good enough for ya?" She accuses eyes narrowing on the boy.

Ren and Ruby look at each other, both stifling laughter.

"I've only ever seen this kind of thing happen on TV." Ruby whispers to Ren.

"I suppose even TV clichés have a basis in reality." Ren adds, the two chuckle quietly.

"Nora! You know what I mean! Ruby is Ruby.. she's a great friend.. we just aren't…. you know?" Jaune's voice was very sincere, so much so that Yang took a step back causing Jaune to sigh in relief.

"Jaune's not very good at deflecting." Ruby whispers to Ren who laughs quietly.

Yang stares Jaune down, quietly thinking things over. "You swear I'm not going to have a surprise in nine months time?"

"I'll not have my partner be a teen mother!" Weiss almost demands causing Ruby to sink into herself a bit.

"Why does it sound so bad when Weiss says that?" Ruby whines to Ren. The ninja simply picks the hood up and pulls it over Ruby's head, effectively hiding her. " Thanks" She whispers, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Guys, it's not like that! Ruby and I don't even know if we want kids!" Jaune whines and then gasps as Yang suddenly gives off very murderous vibes. Nora squees in excitement, if there were stars in her eyes before, there were hearts swirling around her head now.

"He could have phrased that better!" Ruby's muffled voice reaches Ren.

"Indeed." Comes the ninjas solemn reply. In truth the subject of future kids had been a frequent topic an their travels as Team Ranger.

"Oh, is that so? You don't want kids? You're going to just abandon her then?" Surprisingly it's Blake stepping up to Jaune, ears pinned down almost snarling. Jaune looks absolutely terrified so much so that Nora feels the need to step between them.

"Should we intervene?" Ren whispers leaning close to Ruby.

Ruby looks out from her hiding hood surveying the scene. "Uh, I think I like having all my arms and legs still attached."

Ren nods. "A wise decision."

The scene comes to a head with Weiss, Yang and Blake seemingly tunnel vision on Jaune and him taking responsibility, and Jaune steadfastly denying anything had happened. Nora was arguing how sweet the two would be together. The volume in the little cave rising constantly until a gruff and loud "Hey!" rings through the air. Qrow leans lazily on the cave entrance staring down a group of stunned teenagers.

"Yang, don't you think your little prank has gone far enough?" He smirks at a bewildered Jaune and Ruby's head had shot up, her eyes resembling owls.

"Aw, Qrow, you ruined the fun! Do you know how long it took me to get Weiss to agree to join in?" Yang pouts.

Oscar emerges behind Qrow looking stunned, though he has the feeling Oz is thoroughly amused.

"It was a prank?" Jaune asks shakily pointing at Yang.

"Oh, yea" Nora cheers.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Yang doubles over laughing. Weiss and Blake smirk.

Jaune sighs in defeat. "I hate you all." He deadpans, and that's when Ruby looses it and has a laughing fit. Jaune looks over suddenly seeing Ren sitting with Ruby, laughing as well. "Oh, c'mon! you too Ren?"

"I make no apologies." He states, still laughing, that's when the rest of the cave loose it and everyone dissolves into laughter. When the laughing eventually dies down and Ruby gets up to change it does strike Jaune how adorable she looks in his hoodie, but that's a story for another day.

A/N: A bit short, a bit goofy, the Ren x Ruby friendship is too adorable for words.


	6. F is for Father

A/N: A bit of inspiration hit so.. What can G be? vote in reviews or PMs

F is for Father.

It was a lovely late spring day on the Island of Patch. The last bit of stubborn cold weather finally giving way to warm breezes and dust motes sparkling in the sunbeams filtering through the flowering trees. Spring was Taiyang's favorite season. The sunflowers lining his cozy cabin had finally began blooming, they were sure to be just as spectacular as ever this year as last. Having finished his watering and weeding he heads inside to wash up and relax. It was Saturday, the school week had been quite challenging so he was looking forward to a restbit. He had just settled into the couch with snacks and begun channel surfing when there was a knock at the door. Rolling his eyes and frowning deeply he forces himself up and plods across the room to his front door. "Yes?" He snaps before his eyes widen, a huge grin spreads across his face and the corners of his eyes glisten with tears of joy. His girls are home at long last.

Yang smirks "Told ya I'd bring her home."

Ruby looks uncertain, as if expecting a lecture. "Dad, I'm.." Her apology is cut short as Taiyang wraps both girls in a warm hug, all three shedding tears of happiness, a lovely family reunion.

"I missed you girls so much. It's so good to have you home." Tai sighs reluctantly releasing them from his arms. "The gang's all here I see." He motions to six young adults and one exdrunk of a brother in-law, and oddly one tiny old lady with goggles.

"Um, yea.. about that." Yang rocks on her heels…

"We have like four guest rooms.." Ruby looks up hopefully.

Tai rubs his neck and sighs smiling. "You're all welcome to stay." He motions for everyone to enter his home. Sorting everyone out takes surprisingly little time. Weiss stays in Ruby's room, Blake and Yang take her room. Nora and Maria take one guest room. Jaune and Ren another. Oscar and Qrow the last. Lunch comes next and with that Tai begins to get filled in on all the adventures the group had been on. His dad instincts were picking up some odd feedback between his youngest daughter and the tall blonde boy. It's subtle, but it's there. He catches Qrow's eye at some point and a quick flick of his eyes earns a nod from his teammate. Learning that the youngest in the group was the reincarnation of Ozpin derailed things for a while. Tai slammed his hands on the table upon learning of Salem's immortality and the lack of a decent plan to rid the world of her.

"Summer…Raven was right.. her sacrifice was pointless…" Tai began but stopped when he noticed the quiet in the room. Jaune's hand on Ruby's shoulder to steady the waves of emotion. Ruby sighed, looking up at the tall young man, giving him a small grateful smile.

"I think mom would have gone no matter what. We were all upset at first, but dad, I don't think knowing the truth changes much, does it?" Ruby asks quietly. "We still have the same goa, the finish line's just been moved a bit is all."

"She was a huntress, a great one from the stories Qrow tells us. A huntress would know that there really wasn't a choice. I think she saw an opportunity to do good in the world, and died upholding her ideals." Jaune adds, repeating words of wisdom he had received all those months ago. He squeezes Ruby's shoulder gently, as if by habit she puts her hand on his for a few seconds as if in thanks. They launch into their time in Argus and in Atlas thereafter. As the day goes on Tai catches them up on the goings on at Signal and Patch, in return each story of his is rewarded with a story from someone in the group. Late evening arrives and while many have excused themselves to shower and sleep, Ruby, Qrow, Jaune and Yang remain downstairs talking. Ruby eventually nods off leaning on Jaune.

Tai notices after asking a question directed at Ruby, her lack of response gaining his attention. The bits and pieces of all the tiny interactions between Ruby and the boy demanding his minds attention. He had missed something obvious, hadn't he? He arches an eyebrow and turns to Qrow, an almost inperceprable nod verifying his suspicions. Yang laughs quietly to herself, their dad was quite perceptive after all. The sudden quiet in the room was quite confusing to Jaune. The faces of the three awake in the room all quite different, yet all directed in his direction. Qrow's smirk, Yang's mirth, and Tai's… unreadable expression made him feel as socially awkward as ever.

"Um, am I missing something?" Jaune asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You might say that Vomit Boy." Yang laughs, Jaune doesn't even bother being offended by the nickname, his mind trying to work out what kind of family prank he was part of.

Tai smiles kindly at the younger blonde boy. "I think you and I need to have a little talk." He leans forward resting his arms on his knees, taking in the sight of his youngest daughter sleeping peacefully and soundly against the young man.

Understanding washes over Jaune, the icy grip of fear and dread washing over him. "Oh, yes sir."

Qrow, Yang, will you two go upstairs for a bit? Take Ruby too?" Tai gets up leaving Jaune confused. "I'll be right back. Jaune, put your shoes on, after we talk we're going on a walk." With that Tai leaves the room.

"He's gonna kill me isn't he?" Jaune whines while Qrow attempts to wake Ruby.

Yang stands, walking over and claps Jaune on the shoulder, a cheeky grin on her face. "Welp, it was nice knowing ya blondie."

"Yang, be nice." Qrow laughs, not soothing Jaune's nerves at all.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Yang sing songs shaking Ruby gently. Ruby wakes, but only partially, she's guided up the stairs, muttering something about rabbits stealing cotton candy between yawns. Jaune watches the trio disappear upstairs, Qrow giving him a thumbs up before rounding the corner. A soft smile graces his face as he wonders what kind of dream his tiny reaper was having that would involve bunny criminals. Tai clears his throat gaining Jaune's attention. The younger blonde keeps himself from jumping out of his own skin, something he feels a bit of pride in, despite the circumstances. Jaune's face crinkles in confusion as he notices Tai holding a thick book in his hands.

"Picture album." Tai explains, wiggling the book a bit for emphasis. He settles next to Jaune and opens the album. He flips through the book looking for a certain page. Jaune watches quietly in rapt attention. Tai finds the picture he was looking for and smiles softly, his finger lingering on the photo a few extra seconds before he scoots the album into Jaune's lap. "You two could be our twins just about." Tai chuckles pointing to the picture. It's old, fading a bit at the edges and had captured a moment in time, one where Summer was sleeping leaning on Tai, she looked as peaceful as Ruby had earlier.

"Huh, like mother like daughter." Jaune muses, smiling.

"Jaune, tell me about your family." Tai asks, surprising him, but he obliges, launching into details about his childhood growing up with seven sisters, well 12 now if you counted Terra, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Nora.

Tai nods thoughtfully. "Seven sisters.." He stares in disbelief. " Well, I guess that should mean you're pretty gentlemanly." He rubs his chin and nods approvingly.

"I like to think so." The younger answers, eyes still browsing the pictures on the page, a little lost in thought.

"How long?" Tai asks causing Jaune to look up from the photos, the question written on his face. Tai smiles. "You and Ruby, how long?"

Jaune blinks for a few seconds as the question sank in. The color drained from his face as he remembered he was talking to the father of his girlfriend. Unless Yang and Ruby had embellished their stories of him, the man was not to be taken lightly. "About a year now sir."

"It's alright son, I'm happy for you two." Tai begins and Jaune raises an eyebrow, unsure he heard right. "Ruby never showed any interest in romance before. I was honestly worried she would try and marry her weapon at some point." Tai chuckles.

Jaune laughs "If Crescent Rose somehow came to life, believe me, I think she would."

"Are you two happy?" Tai asks, looking Jaune in the eyes, noting the soft smile and sparkle in the younger mans eyes.

"We are." Jaune answers simply.

Tai stands, gently taking the photo book from Jaune, setting it on the coffee table. "Come with me." He motions towards the front door. "We have someone else who needs to hear the big news." Jaune nods and follows the older blonde to Summer's grave, the two take turns speaking to her filling her in on their lives.

Another year passes as Jaune and Ruby return to Patch for one of their frequent visits. It's late summer the blistering heat unwilling to give way to falls mildness. The island is even quieter than normal, everyone opting to stay inside reveling in the marvelous air conditioning. The dawning of a new day wakes Jaune, he slips out of the covers managing to not disturb a still sleeping Ruby. He had a mission to accomplish this morning, one that included taking Tai to breakfast for a serious talk. The little island community thankfully had a handful of diners and food carts. The already rising temperature driving them to find an indoors establishment. Their orders arrive soon and even though it smells delicious and looks amazing, Jaune's stomach is doing flip flops from nerves. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, attempting to initiate a conversation, he finds his voice is not cooperating.

Tai has a knowing sparkle in his eyes and a mischievous smirk on his face. "It's alright Jaune you have my blessing."

Jaune remembers how to speak from the shock of having his thunder stolen. "How… how'd you…" He begins.

Tai laughs. "How did I know?" Jaune nods dumbly. "Well, I could say it's a fathers intuition, or I could just say I heard your scroll call to Ren last night."

Jaune deflates just a little before brightening again. "Wanna see the ring?"

"Of course, son." Tai smiles at the younger blonde and is soon handed a little black ring box to inspect.

Two more years pass and Ruby and Jaune are yet again visiting the little island. It's winter and the whole island sparkles from the new fallen snow. Tai and Jaune swap stories at the dining room table waiting on Ruby to come back downstairs. An hour had passed before they had realized it they were caught up in shop talk as was often the case with them. Jaune excuses himself from the table, heading upstairs to check on her. He returns not long after, a soft smile and warm look on his face.

"She fell asleep." Jaune explains, his mood shifts suddenly as a thought crosses his mind.

Tai notices the shift. "Something on your mind?"

Jaune nods. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tai smirks. "Other than the one you just asked?"

The goofy response has the intended effect and lightens Jaune's mood. "Do you think I'd make a good father?"

A/N: it's so fluffy I'm gonna die!


	7. Chapter 7: G is for Grim

G is for God Awful Haircut.

AN: kidding! I'm still ugh on my sons banana hair though. Whose up for a cliché?

G is for Grim.

He felt warm and fuzzy as he gradually woke from sleep. His brain working hard to make sense of the time. It could be late evening or very early morning, the inky darkness making it near impossible to decipher. He had only fluttered his eyes open long enough to check the fire, it seemed to be doing fine. He allowed his heavy eyelids to close again, speaking of heavy, his entire body felt like lead. Normally he wasn't a stomach sleeper but he just couldn't muster the energy to turn his head, let alone turn his whole body over. His mind was still too fuzzy from exhaustion to bother thinking more on the situation. Jaune's face relaxed fully as the fuzzy sensation began to overtake him again. The crackling of the fire and chirping of the crickets were a heavenly lullaby.

A soft coughing nearby prickled his senses at the edge of sleep. The sound shooting through his body like electricity and he jolted awake. He was up on his knees, wide eyes scanning the low light, ears straining to hear the soft cough. He couldn't see her, Ruby was in no condition to be up, where had she gone? Panic was setting in causing his heart to race and mind to spin. "Cough again." He found his mind screaming, afraid actually screaming may attract the grimm.. that is if his panic wasn't already acting as a beacon for the beasts. She coughed again but he felt ho relief, he sprang up racing toward the sound. Gods she sounded so much weaker than she had when he dozed off. How could he have done such a stupid thing!? His breath hitched upon finding her half under a bush on her stomach. She had obviously fallen.

"Ruby." He called gently to settling on his knees next to her if she heard she made no indication. He worked quickly and gently to turn her over he gasped when he did. Her eyes were unfocused and half lidded. Her skin had taken on a ghastly gray pallor, even in the dark he could somehow tell. Her breaths were far too quick and shallow for his liking. He was losing her, but, he had to get her back by the fire here in the dark they were both sitting ducks. He gathered her gently, carrying her bridal style, he wanted to rail against the cruel irony of that fact. He began speaking softly to her as he laid her near the fire. Her small body glowing the soft gold of his semblance. There was no sign it was doing anything against the scorpion faunus's poison. "C'mon Rubes, you've gotta stay with me. This was supposed to be our wedding night. I know we postponed as a favor to Oz, but, we've gotta make it back right?" Tears streamed down his face unchecked. "If you open your eyes I'll even let Zwei be co-best man." He pleaded with her, a small flutter of her eyes his only response.

Hours ago he had fallen asleep while using his semblance, logic told him it was from pure exhaustion, logic wasn't helping. Hours ago she was awake and talking. He allowed himself to wallow in his anger for the now dead Tyrian. Qrow away desperate to find help. They were at least four days from the nearest town. Qrow had barely managed two days with just a scratch and so much less of the poison in his system. The world had stopped spinning when his stinger, great metal monstrosity that it was, connected squarely with Ruby's side. This was no mere graze like the one Qrow endured all those years ago either, it was a direct hit. Tyrians satisfied look and insane laughter were cut quite short as Qrow drove him off Jaune couldn't even be shocked at the unadulterated rage on the elder huntsman's face..

He was at her side in an instant, the thought of chasing after Tyrian never entering his head. Gently he removed her hand from the wound. How he managed to keep himself from uttering a string of swears he isn't sure. Her grimace wasn't missed by him either but still he set to work, his semblance working to boost her aura and close the wound. He knew that the poison would be unaffected, in the very least he could stop her bleeding. The crash of several trees in the distance drew both their attention. "Uncle Qrow." Ruby whispered, worry evident in her tone.

Jaune lifted one hand to hers and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "He'll be okay, we need to worry about you."

"I.. I ..think I'm.. okay.." She struggled speaking, surprising herself and the knight. His aura boost had allowed her own to close the hole in her side, how she was still standing was beyond him. She had lost a lot of blood, the amount of venom in her system had to be staggering. He stood and pulled her into a hug, his mind telling him it could be the last, his heart rejecting the very notion. Her head began spinning and pounding as her legs gave out, Jaune tightened the hug so she wouldn't fall and gently eased her down. She had suddenly gone very pale. "I'm scared." She admitted, her voice nearly giving out again.

He didn't know if his semblance could do much for her but he put everything he had into it. He hoped at the very least it would help her body repair whatever the fast acting venom was affecting. Truthfully he was beyond scared, he was darn near panicked. He couldn't let her see, he couldn't upset her if he did she would worry about him instead of worrying over herself. "You're going to be just fine, I pro.." He blinked as her hand came to rest gently over his mouth.

She shook her head no, the slight motion bringing her waves of pain, she made no outward indication, she didn't want to worry him. "No, don't.. don't promise, an Arc never goes back on his word. I don't want to cause you to be a liar, it would break my hea…" Her hand fell from his face, her eyes glassed over and closed as she lost consciousness for the first time. His panicked shouts of her name not stirring her in the least. He closed his eyes and focused every bit of energy he had into his semblance, praying a silent prayer the entire time. This was a setup, the entire thing was a setup, they should have left four days ago when the town overrun by grimm was quite the opposite. The three of them all felt something was off, maybe the messenger got the town name wrong. They interviewed so many townspeople until one finally mentioned hearing about a village about three days walk away. It was a lead, it was bait.. bait they took like the idiots they were.

Qrow shouting for Ruby and barreling towards them shook Jaune from his stupor. The huntsman fell to his knees beside his niece, the worry and fear on his face mirroring Jaune's. "How bad?" He croaks out, barely containing himself.

"Bad, I'm not…" Jaune stopped himself from finishing the thought as if speaking it would summon his worst fear into reality. "Tyrian?" He changed the subject.

Qrow's eyes hardened, his mouth set in a firm grim line. "Gone." The finality in his voice leaving no doubt.

Jaune nodded understanding. "We're four days from the nearest village."

"How is she?" Qrow asks, not looking up from his nieces face.

Jaune sighs and shaking his head. "Bad, the situation is grim. If we hurry we can make it back in three days."

Qrow squeezed Ruby's hand. "I can get there faster alone, protect her until I'm back." Qrow and Jaune nodded to each other, with that he transformed an flew off in the direction of the village.

Jaune talked to his sleeping fiancée as he kept boosting her aura. The little cabin they bought on Patch, their future kids, growing old together. He hoped by spinning tales of the future it would give her something more to fight for. An hour passes when she finally regains consciousness. "What would our children have been like?" Her voice is hoarse, he can tell it's a struggle to talk.

"I think our children will have your love of strawberries and cookies and my charming personality." He waggles his eyebrows, allowing a goofy grin to appear on his face. "We're both socially awkward, so you can bet at least one of our munchkins will inherit that." He laughs a little which makes her smile. It's getting dark, they need a fire. He helps her sit against a tree as he gathers wood. His legs feeling curiously heavy. He had made them dinner, just cup noodles, but food was food. He lost his appetite when trying to swallow sent Ruby into a violent coughing fit, Instead they talked. A lull in the conversation gave her the time to broach a subject she knew he wasn't going to handle well. She squeezes his hand looking down at the soft gold flowing from it.

Turning her head to look at him she steels her nerve. "Jaune, will you promise me something? "

"Anything." He agreed instantly despite his gut screaming something wasn't right.

"Love again, get marri.." She started.

He cut her off. "I won't, you're going to be just fine." His voice was firm and sincere, the doubt in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Okay." She sighs, falling out of consciousness again.

He laid her gently on her sleeping bag, he lay next to her on his stomach, it was easier to watch the rise and fall of her chest that way in the low light. His hand gently resting on her stomach as he continued to pump aura into her. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, waking to her missing was terrifying. Her condition had worsened so much that he couldn't even feel relief in finding her. She wasn't waking or stirring, her breaths were becoming more shallow. He was panicked, losing himself in a spiral of self blame. His eyes widened at the familiar blip of an approaching airship. Through the dark he could see it's spotlights, he allowed himself to breathe and smile. "Ruby, they're almost here." Looking down his fleeting moment of hope was shattered, her shallow breaths had stopped.

A/N: Mean Mama, leaving it at this… but..I figured.. we can use this to our advantage. H could go two ways. H for Healing, or… H for Heaven.. so… decide in reviews or PM's. This was quite hard to write, I thought I'd jump out of my comfort zone, since I'm the happily ever after type. I think I did ok?


	8. Chapter 8: H for Healing

A/N: Healing it is! Honestly I was leaning that way myself. Happy endings are the best ones 3. I decided to write this one quickly too, can't have sad for too long. These two chapters will be the only connected ones in this series. I.. Inspiration, Inseparable,.. I had another really cool I word, but it escapes me now. I can't brain today, I has the dumb. We could go super cliché with "I love you." it's kinda reaching, but dang it, it's ok with me!

It was a miracle, nothing short of a miracle, Jaune would never be convinced otherwise. He had thrown every ounce of energy into boosting whatever aura she had left. Ruby was breathing if only just when the airship landed pouring out paramedics and Qrow. The paramedics had attempted to stabilize her but without the antivenom every time they asked the knight to back away she would crash. It was six long hours to the nearest city with the proper care. Her condition was guarded at best and once they finally did land and disembark at the hospital Jaune's aura boost was still needed for another hour and a half. One particular doctor had thrown the young man out minutes after arrival. The paramedics in charge of signing Ruby over to his care nearly came to blows with the young doctor, he had one of his men retrieve Jaune. A new head doctor was put in charge and things went much smoother from there.

Qrow sat quietly opposite his nephew-in law, it didn't matter that the boy and Ruby weren't married yet. He was family, had been for years at this point. He wanted desperately to speak words of comfort to the blonde, but speaking over the beeping and humming of the machines almost felt like sacrilege. He could tell Jaune was struggling, it was no wonder either, he may have "infinite aura" as Ruby liked to call it, but using his semblance for near twenty four hours straight had him close to the limit. A brisk knock on the door grabbed the two men's attention. The head doctor was back from his rounds to check on his patient. A few hmms and a bit of muttering to himself as he checked machines and wrote in his charts later he seemed to come to his conclusion. "Could you two come with me?" He motioned towards the hall. Qrow and Jaune shared a look before complying.

The doctor shut the door gently behind them, they were in the hall maybe five seconds before Qrow lost his patience. "Give it to us straight, how's my niece?"

Jaune leaned heavily on the wall, dead on his feet, his aura was exhausted and the adrenaline was wearing off quickly. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor crinkled his eyes kindly and nodded. "She is one lucky lady, she made it to me all thanks to you young man. She still has a lot of venom in her system. We are going to keep her sedated for a few days and let her aura rebuild. She isn't out of the woods yet, but I'm fairly confident in saying my gut tells me she's going to pull through."

Jaune and Qrow sigh in relief. "Thank you doc, keep taking care of my girl" Qrow says extending his hand to the doctor. They shake hands, the doctor turns to Jaune, extending his hand to the younger man.

"Young man, you're not my patient, but, I hear you were boosting her aura with your own for near a full day. Your semblance is a heck of a thing, never heard of anything like it. Doctors orders, get some rest." Jaune pushes off the wall to shake the doctors hand, he promptly collapses, unconscious, the doctor catches him, lowering him to the floor while Qrow looks on in concern. The doctor shakes his head. "I spoke too soon."

"Doc?" Qrow's concerned voice calls out.

The doctor looks over his shoulder. "He's alright, I'd say he has a pretty good case of severe aura depletion, and one well earned case of good old fashioned exhaustion. We'll set him up in a room for monitoring and let him sleep it off."

Qrow sighs and slides down the wall in relief, his legs giving out from the stress of the last day and a half. "When he wakes up I'm gonna kill him for giving this old man a heart attack."

The doctor chuckles, he's already radioed for his nurses and Jaune is loaded up and setup in the room next to Ruby's. Qrow is sent to the nearby hunters lodge on strict orders to rest, they have his scroll number, the innkeeper happens to be the doctors sister, so if they can't get ahold of him they can call her to relay any messages. The veteran huntsman agrees, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Jaune wakes two days later to a bemused Qrow, the bewildered knight rubs his eyes and blinks trying to make sense of his whereabouts. He opens his mouth to speak, only a raspy nondescript noise flows out. Qrow pours the other man a cup of water, drinking seemed to return him to sis senses. "Ruby?"

Qrow smiled a bittersweet smile. "She's improving, they still have her asleep though, family should be arriving soon too" Jaune nods and makes to get out of bed. "Hold it! The doctor is next door checking on Ruby, let me get him, he wants to give you a once over, you're a patient right now, so mind your manners." Jaune nods, pouring himself another cup of water, he really was thirsty. The doctor returns and examines the young huntsman. He discharges the knight with strict orders of no semblance use for a few more days. A quick shower later and he's off to visit Ruby. Sitting by her bed he gently takes her hand in his, it's warm, he watches the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing is deep and even. She's still a little pale, though with the blood loss and venom she endured she looked pretty good, all things considered.

The next forty eight hours were somewhat of a blur. Jaune's entire family showed up, the rest of their teams, Ozcar, Tai and, surprisingly Team CVFY. The slightly older huntsmen were apparently in the area and had caught Nora and Ren on their way to the hospital so they dropped by to give their well wishes. Jaune was still not 100% but he was glad to have the company, and a ton of extra eyes to watch Qrow. The knight knew seeing his niece in the state she is in was taking a toll on him, that and his blaming himself. The two had a mini spat, a nearly comical event where the two were arguing that it wasn't the other man's fault. Neither one really came out the winner, the two both carrying massive amounts of self blame. He had been seriously worried Qrow would turn to the bottle again.

Tai showing up eased his mind a bit, his father in law really had a way with dealing with Qrow. It had been such a hectic two days, the nurses had chased nearly everyone off a few hours ago. Visiting hours were technically over, but they allowed Jaune to stay by Ruby's bedside. He had become quite the fixture over the last few days, he was also polite, listened intently to anything they told him, and when it became obvious he either couldn't or wouldn't rest otherwise, he was given special permissions. The blonde had dozed off talking about their families to Ruby, his brain plotting something quite special. The sun had just barely begun it's daily journey across the sky as Jaune woke to the lovely feel of his hair being stroked. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before the dots connected, turning his head his breath hitched as silver eyes smiled gently at him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ruby's voice barely reaching him over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

He opened his mouth ready to spout all sorts of romantic, mushy, goodness, instead a sob of relief came out. He managed to stand just long enough to wrap her in his arms and bury his face in her shoulder. His crying caused her to cry and in turn her racing heartbeat had nurses rushing the room. The two of them didn't seem to notice though. The nurse summoned the doctor, Ruby was given a quick checkup, but it would be several days before he was going to discharge her. Jaune began the task of phoning everyone and before long the hospital was again flooded with their friends and family. A reminder popped up on his scroll as he was informing Tai of the good news. A goofy smile crosses his face as he reads a plan forms. It was a simple reminder "honeymoon start, buy flowers". A quick brainstorming session later, Weiss was called, the plan explained, she would relay it to everyone. Now there were only two more pieces of the puzzle, firstly he needed to track down Ruby's doctor.

That task was simple in and of itself, he had already memorized how often he came on rounds. The doctor was the second most important part of the plan. Jaune slipped back into Ruby's room with a bag full of junk food from the hospital gift shop, he had a tendency to wander when on the phone after all. His scroll stayed silent the entire time, one of the facets of his plan, if his scroll was answered and the person on the other end (Nora, Yang, any of his sisters) congratulated him loudly the entire surprise would be ruined. A silent alarm on the little device in his pocket vibrates, he excuses himself promising to return with a decent lunch, hospital food is the worst! The minutes waiting on the doctor feel like hours, when the man finally shows Jaune has to resist the urge to tackle him. He explains his plan, asking if the doctor would allow it. A huge grin splits the doctors face, a handshake turns into a hug, the look of a kid in a candy shop on the doctors face causes Jaune to remind him not to spoil the surprise. The doctor coughs clearing his throat and slips into his professional face.

Jaune only has half an hour to pull off phase one of his plan. He phones ahead to the diner across the street from the hospital for their food. He's calling Weiss as he crosses the road, he's on the phone to the gift shop as he returns. The gift shop has a bag ready as he arrives, not bothering to check it he pays and heads up to Ruby's room. He sighs in relief seeing his favorite nurse waiting outside Ruby's door. He hands her the gift shop bag and as he heads into see Ruby the nurse slips inside the nurse heads to a small private waiting room. Jaune and Ruby eat and talk, he's doing a great job of hiding his nerves. The plan happens at sunset. A string of visitors pop in and out throughout the day, thankfully none of them give away the surprise. It's an hour before the execution of the event when Weiss and Coco show up, the older girl making a "fuss" of the gaudy hospital gown the younger huntress was in.

Coco, being just as fashion minded as ever had brought Ruby a present, one Jaune wasn't allowed to see her change into. Weiss pushed him from the room as he protested loudly for effect. He had twenty minutes. Sprinting down the hall, he nearly missed his prep room. Nora grapping him by the collar as he ran by. He changed his clothes quickly, Tai, Qrow, and his own father all taking a few minutes to talk to the young man. The four could have talked forever, which is why Yang was in charge of retrieving the three dads. A final alarm sends his nerves into a fit, a deep breath to calm himself and he was off to his spot. Seconds felt like hours, the minutes it took for the nurse and Ruby to round the corner felt like years. The official story, as far as Ruby knew, was her doctor wanted her to begin walking the halls to begin regaining her strength. Jaune waiting at the end of the hall in formal wear had her quite confused.

Ruby found herself frozen in place of trying to make sense of her goofy oaf in a suit in a hospital when her nurse gently nudged her. She walked slowly, her eyebrow arched in confusion the entire time. The second she was in arms reach Jaune fell to one knee, grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "Ruby Rose, will you marry me?"

She laughed, reaching down to ruffle his hair. "You big doof, we're already engaged."

Jaune smiled a nervous smile. "Yea, I know, but, I meant like right now?"

had stopped responding, she was only able to blink in response.

"Our friends and family are all here already, and I've decided I don't want to leave this hospital without making you my wife. In the woods you started to tell me to get married one day and I told you no, that I was going to marry you. We're huntsman, more than that for Oz, none of our tomorrows are promised so, Ruby Rose will you marry me right now?" Jaune never broke eye contact, even though he felt he could faint.

Ruby wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, of course I will." She picked at the waist band of her simple lace over cotton white dress. "I guess that's why Coco was insisting I wear this huh?" Jaune nodded. "How long do you think it'll take us to call every one?"

"Oh, we're all here!" Yang sang, sticking her head out of the waiting room. Ruby's jaw dropped as her sister opened the door to reveal a fully decorated room filled with streamers, flowers and all their friends and family. This wasn't the wedding she planned on, but, honestly? She couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect ceremony.

A/N: Does this goodness make up for last chapter?


	9. Chapter 9: I is for Inescapable

A/N: I has been an odd one to pin down. Call this like 5 years in the future.

I for Inescapable.

General Ironwood, of all people, had been relegated to messenger boy duty. He had pulled rank, threatened punishments, and various other types of coercion yet none of his soldiers would cave. Winter, not even his most loyal Winter would take his order this time. He was actually quite amused, the recipient of the telegram was known to be a kind, goofy, and generally good natured young man. The only exception to the rule being when matters involved a certain tiny reaper with a penchant for getting herself in sticky situations. In the five years the seven teammates had been under his command there just hadn't been a situation like this. Two weeks ago he had presented Rose and Arc with a very dangerous mission, neither were being required to accept. The general was quite clear he would only allow one of his commanders to go, they would have a squad of his best men and women, but they were not going with each other nor with any combination of their teams.

The two had requested a day to discuss and decide amongst themselves, that's when the chaos had started. He wasn't privy to all the details, he had been told that tempers had flared when Rose decided she was taking the mission. Ironwood had been called by a rather faint hearted rookie when Arc and Rose had begun their shouting match, a lecture about chain of command was in order for that private. His curiosity had been piqued however, the two were some of his most levelheaded commanders, so, off he went to see the event to intervene if necessary. He had just rounded the corner to the courtyard, the high loud tones of arguing building when Arc's voice echoed through out the entire area. "FINE! ACCEPT THE MISSION, JUST DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Xaio-Long was known for her temper, the younger Schnee for her standoffish personality, yet, Ironwood couldn't have imagined either one sounding angrier or more distant than Arc had in that moment. The words were thrown out due to frustration and anger, they were clearly not meant at face value. The look of unadulterated horror that crossed Arcs face made that quite clear. Rose hadn't seen his instant remorse having turned to walk away when it was shouted.

The entire thing was so out of character, for both of them actually. The general intervened sending both to their quarters. Arc looked completely defeated and hopeless, Rose was doing her best to put on a brave front, the quivering of her lip giving her fragile emotions away. He could honestly not think of a single time the two commanders had ever argued, at least not about anything important, definitely not with such scathing words. He gave them a few minutes to comply and regain their composure before heading off to check on his suddenly hot headed commanders. Rose was talked to first, he made sure she was okay, confirming she wanted the mission. The general thought seriously about pulling it from her, but damn it all if she wasn't perfect for the thing. He felt quite guilty about it honestly, something in his gut telling him to follow his instincts. The thing with Rose was she was stubborn, once she decided on a course of action she would see it through.

There was a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind the woman would find her own way to the mission if he did take her off of it. Her rag tag group of teammates from Beacon being proof of just that. They had stolen military aircraft to cross over his closed borders. Seeing as he really wasn't in the mood to court marshal one of his best soldiers, he would let the assignment stand. Next was Arc, he found the man sitting on his bed head in his hands. Jaune hadn't even stood when the general entered the room he chose to let that slip in courtesy slide. Pulling the chair from the desk, Ironwood sat, sighing. "Want to tell me why my two best commanders are fighting?"

Jaune didn't even bother looking up. "Because I'm an idiot, a terrified idiot with a severe case of verbal diarrhea."

Ironwood smirked, one thing he really appreciated about the seven soldiers that came to him from Beacon was their honesty. He wasn't sure if it was a result of their year at the fallen school, or if there was something else at play. These kids never shirked responsibility, owned up to mistakes and never hid the truth from him. In all his years he had only met a handful of soldiers with such strong values. He respected them and thus allowed his guard down more and spoke to them as equals. "I'm not in the habit of employing idiot's." He said lightly, leaving room for the younger man to pick up.

Jaune looked up, a strange expression on his face. "I didn't want either of us to take the mission, but if she wanted to take it I was going to accept first… She's too stubborn for her own good. I knew she was going to take the job…" Jaune sighed, shaking his head. "Why did I say it?"

It wasn't like Arc to turn down a job, even less likely for Rose to do so the younger soldier must have the same misgivings about the mission. Ironwood stroked his beard mulling the situation over. Arc had become just a bit more cautious and quite a bit more protective of Rose in the last few months. The rumors had been going around since they all joined his military about the two. In the last few months they seemed to have more weight to them. The blonde nearly floored another commander that had made an off color remark about the silver eyed woman. Such remarks in the past had received deadpan responses or just eye rolls in general. The pieces were fitting together, it couldn't have been more obvious. There wasn't anything he could do for the younger man other than offer some advice. "Make sure and apologize to Rose before she leaves tomorrow." The two hadn't crossed paths before Rose departed nearly two weeks ago. Arc had been a ball of nerves, he was also quite down on himself, understandably. Two days ago a private, on a dare from one of his buddies had apparently approached the commander. "I heard you had a falling out with your "girlfriend" too bad, I hear the mission is in the crapper, sorry for your loss."

A panicked Arc was in his office moments later causing a ruckus. He of course had no idea what the knight was talking about. The shouting down Arc had given the private was a thing of legends, the kind of legends drill sergeants would use for decades to keep privates in line. The whole thing blew over quickly, Arc apologized to the private, even though it should have been the other way round. Things had quieted down, but none dared even whisper Rose's name in Arcs presence after the incident. Today however the blasted telegram in his hands was set to wreck the tenuous peace of his post. Rose and her squadron were pinned down, inescapable. The message was short, and while he could send anyone out to her rescue as a man he knew Arc needed to be the one. Arc's reaction to the message was exactly as Ironwood suspected it would be. It was a stroke of luck that Valkyrie and Ren had returned from their mission that same day. The two were given strict orders to bring Arc, Rose and the others home safely. Valkyrie would split the heavens before allowing harm to come to those she considered family, Ren had a level head and was one of the few to be able to bring Arc back in the few instances where the blonde had lost his head. The general had complete faith in the three, still he found himself saying a silent prayer for their safe return.

It had taken an entire days flying to get to their rendezvous location. Jaune had explained the events prior to Ruby's departure, Ren comforted the knight. Nora smacked him upside the head and gave him an hour long lecture sounding every bit as authoritative as his mother when he would get scolded as a child. It was well past midnight when they arrived, Jaune and Nora wanted to head off immediately, Ren forced them to rest until dawn. The radio tech was in contact with Rose's group, they were okay, still inescapably pinned down, but alive, exhausted, for sure but they were alive. The planning for the rescue would start at five am, reluctantly Jaune and Nora agreed to go to bed. Truth be told neither Nora, Ren, nor Jaune got a wink of sleep that night. In the predawn hours the rescue plan was laid out, there was at least a solid days travel through heavily grimm infested forest and foothills. If luck was on their side they would make it just past nightfall. The enemy camp was highly fortified, they also seemed to be able to summon grimm, stealth was critical to success. The days walking was surprising in the fact that they ran into no opposition, though Jaune and Nora had to be held back a few times as the sounds of sporadic dust rounds in the distance could be heard. Jaune was single minded, no conversation, no wasted movements and he was a man on a mission. Dusk had set in and with the dimming of the sky the flashes of silver white light became apparent. The faltering bursts were short and each weaker than the last. Jaune cursed himself each time the skies lit with her power.

The enemy camp became visible as the group crested a hill, the three hiding one instinct. Their quiet observation of the camp was short lived when the enemies cheered, loudly. "Confirmed hit on red, incapacitated." Ren, Jaune and Nora all three abandoned their well thought plans, storming the camp in fits of righteous fury. Their accompanying squad could only stare dumbfounded as the trio decimated the enemy camp… five minutes is all it took. The twenty or so members of their backup solemnly promising each other to stay off of the commanders bad side. The ensuing chaos of the three commanders rushing up the side of the mountain to complete the rescue mission left the squad scrambling behind them. Thankfully the incapacitation of the enemy meant far fewer negative vibes and the grimm had thinned considerably.

Nora and Ren had him flanked, both whispering words of reassurance as the three of them rushed to get to Ruby. Jaune wasn't hearing any of it, his mind spinning, praying silently his outburst that night weren't going to be the last words he ever spoke to her. It didn't take any more than a quarter of an hour for them to reach the holdout of the small unit, it felt like fifteen eternities. Thankfully the forethought of one of the junior squad to radio ahead saved everyone from being met with a barrage of dust rounds. Jaune's breath hitched when he entered the tent Ruby was receiving treatment. She was sitting up, the top half of her only covered by her bra as the medic gently worked at cleaning the shoulder wound. The medic let out an indigent squeak at having her patient seen in such a state of undress. "It's alright soldier." He spoke gently though he never looked her, she objected harshly at having her hands moved away from her work. "I've got it from here." He reassured.

Ruby knowing her medic was about to unleash a torrent of swears that would make Yang blush, gave a small smile to the older woman. "Jaina, get some rest." Ruby held up a hand to stop the protest. "It's an order." She sounded exhausted, even to herself, Jaina left, but only after threatening the likelihood of Jaune's future children ever existing.

There was a heavy silence as Jaune gently examined her shoulder. The dust round had entered and exited cleanly, by this point it had been nearly half an hour since she was hit. It was concerning how little Ruby's aura had done to repair the injury thus far. "Does it hurt?" He mentally kicked himself, of course it hurt! She only nodded in response, the awkward silence as he activated his semblance was deafening. The knight focused of boosting her aura, blocking out everything else, until he noticed Ruby's shoulder shaking. "Ruby?" He called out gently, she was sniffling silently.

"I was scared." She admitted, looking down and away from the blonde.

He sighed again. "I know, I'm sorry it took us so long to get here." His voice low and rumbling with regret.

She shook her head, speaking so softly he had to strain to hear her. "I was afraid of making you a man of your word."

Jaune's jaw dropped as his mind spun. "I shouldn't have snapped like that, I'm sorry." Oz forgive him, he was an idiot. He busied himself, finishing her healing, focusing on closing the wound rather than boosting her aura filly. It was far too dangerous to stay in the area much longer. Several minutes passed in silence as the man wrestled with his brain, still not finding the right words to apologize properly. No matter the series of words he strung together in his mind sounded anything less that contrite lip service. He hadn't wanted her to take this mission for several reasons, one of them being a gut feeling, a bad omen bubbling in his gut. There was no joy in being proven right and so much shame for his outburst that he could drown in self pity. The fact that she herself had realized how close to death she had come, not that this was the first time mind you, having Salem's lot as enemies made nearly every mission a near death encounter. A lesser man would be content to say "I told you so!" smugly, and launch into a lecture. Ruby sighed, snapping him out of his thoughts, looking up he raised an eyebrow in confusion. She wasn't looking at him, her gaze more towards a random spot in the tent. There was an odd look on her face he could just make out, just one he couldn't quite decipher.

The lack of conversation was unnerving her, the reapers own mind replaying events from two weeks ago. She could feel Jaune looking at her, turning her gaze to the knight she steeled her nerves. "Are you mad at me?"

The question caught Jaune so off guard that he started laughing, big barking laughter. He laughed long and hard, unable to stop, there were tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard. Ruby blinked confusedly at her now clinically insane best friend, too confused to speak. A few minutes later the young man had finally calmed and began speaking while still catching his breath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He breathed before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye he took a deep breath. "I was a little mad at you at first, I think you were a little mad at me that day too?" She nodded. "I stopped being mad at you almost instantly, I've been mad at myself ever since." Ruby sighed in relief, smiling gently at him, the two were never the best at discussing their feelings, having never really outgrown their general awkwardness. Their communication happened lots of different ways, a smile, a laugh, a look a touch. Speaking of touch, the blonde had been so focused on the fact that Ruby was injured that he hadn't registered her half dressed state until just this very instant. His eyes went wide, his face matched her cloak shade for shade. "Um, Rubes.." he trailed off..

His sudden bout of red face had her confused. "What's wrong?"

The young knight screwed his eyes closed. "You… um, you're a little…" the power of speech failing him, Jaune settled for flailing his arm in the general direction of her torso.

Realization hit her like a truck, a lesser woman would have screamed, slapped the "offender" or any other manner of clichés, Ruby though, it was her turn to crack up, which caused Jaune to open his eyes in confusion. "For one of the worlds best strategists, you sure take your time noticing small details. We've seen each other in less, remember the forest fire last year?" She snickered, though her face was somehow impossibly redder than the young mans. She gently pulled her corset back on, Jaune had to help her with her cloak, her wound was closed but would be sore until her aura took over and finished the healing process.

Jaune stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "We need to get out of here before night fall." He stated while extending his hand to help her up.

"Okay." She accepted his hand, he helped her to stand, she wobbled and flopped right back on the cot. "I guess I'm a little shaky." It was her turn to rub her neck in embarrassment.

Jaune knelt with his back to her, he knew she wanted to mutter and sputter in protest, she was a proud warrior after all, the clatter and chatter outside the tent about enemy reinforcements killed any protests she may have had. She climbed on and he frowned as he stood, she had lost weight again. That was a conversation for another day however, right now they needed to get out of dodge. Leaving the tent neither were surprised to find Ren and Nora had been standing guard over them the entire time. A gentle hug from Nora and soft smile from Ren met the young reaper. A few commands to the troops and every one moved out. The reinforcements they had heard about had turned out to be friendlies and not enemies. Ruby relaxed, truly relaxed against Jaune's back as she listened to her communications officer debrief Jaune's communications officer. The sun is setting and her lack of sleep the last three days starts catching up with her. She squeezes Jaune's shoulders as best as she can through his armor and her awkward position riding piggy back. He feels her snuggle her head into his shoulder. "hey" she whispers through a yawn, he hmms in response. "I love you, ya, know? Ya big oaf."

Jaune stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide, heart racing, face red hot. He attempts to look back at Ruby, he of course can't turn his head that far back. He does manage to make eye contact with Nora, judging from the stars in her eyes, he hadn't misheard, that woman had better hearing than should be legally allowed. He opened his mouth to respond before getting violently shushed by Nora. Ruby had confessed and promptly fallen into a deep sleep. The rest of the walk to camp was quiet, Commander Arc's goofy grin a topic of debate amongst the lower ranks, a quick glance from Ren enough for the rumors to remain whispers. To every ones surprise General Ironwood met them at camp, the older man didn't even bother making excuses. He was worried about his commanders and men. He sighed in relief as their parties came into view, he'd forgive Arc for not saluting this once considering the sleeping Rose on his back, the goofy grin on the young commander's face leading to a smile on his own. It seemed Arc had finally figured out the obvious, it was honestly about time if you asked him. General Ironwood may outwardly appear to be a harsh blustery military man, but honestly, the inescapable truth was that he was deep down a hopeless romantic.

A/N: When Ironwood wants control of a story Ironwood gets control. Heh.


	10. Chapter 10: J for Journey

A/N: Happy Halloween. J has had yet another unintentional story offshoot, unpublished so far. J for Jaune, kinda ran off the rails, but once I get the first chapter done, we'll all see how we like it.

J for Journey

It felt great to finally be on dry solid land! Three weeks tossing and turning in turbulent waters had been utterly nightmarish. Jaune grimaced at the number of times sea sickness caused him to live up to his high school nickname, and well, while only a few people called him that, the thing held a weird place in his heart. The vomit boy moniker had become a term of endearment, at least when it came from Crater Face. A soft smile blossomed on Jaune's face as he recalled how his journey as a huntsman started that fateful day. He allowed his mind to wander and his feet to take him where they pleased., something he rarely had the luxury of these days. Saving the whole of humanity from an unseen force kept life hectic, missions from Oz, covert spying, borderline illegal deals for information, literal grand theft airship, and not just the one from Argus all those years ago.

He had grown to respect and admire Qrow even more so as his understanding of the toll being a hero in the shadows took on ones mind and soul. Today though he chose to stop being Jaune Arc defender of humanity, slayer of grimm and warrior in the battle against Salem, today he would just be Jaune, a regular guy fresh off the boat on vacation. Okay, so it was like two days off, three tops, but the mission he just returned from was a year long ordeal, he had earned his downtime, darn it! He took long slow breaths, reveling in the smell of the salty sea air mixed with the floating scents of street vendors offerings. He took the time to appreciate the pleasant din of passerby's conversations intermingled with the sound of the waves lapping at the shores.

Ren and Nora would be joining him in this town in just a few days, so for now he was off duty and determined to enjoy every second of it! That's what he told himself anyway, he wasn't consciously avoiding thinking about his friends because he's drive himself crazy with worry! He was the amp, the aura booster, the saver of lives if things got hairy. The thoughts of his friends in danger kept him awake many a night. They had brought way too much attention to themselves the last time they went all out against Salem. They needed to disperse and lay low for a while, their shared journey put on hold for a bit. He was very much opposed to the idea of splitting up, hanging onto the safety in numbers theory, Ruby had convinced him in the end, everyone promising to return safely. This past year had been a bit of a learning experience, self reliance, a strong training regimen and many sleepless nights had been his routine.

He had been kept awake countless times worrying about his friends. Just as many times he had been woken by nightmares, well, maybe nightmares would be the wrong word, a single reoccurring nightmare haunted him. It was the retelling of Maria's time as the Grimm Reaper and how it ended that ate at him. Maria's tale interwoven with his memories of Tyrian coming for Ruby mingling into a horrible play he would witness nearly every time he closed his eyes. The knight woke nearly every night panicked, or with a deep ache in his chest. He bitterly regretted not insisting on not going with Ruby, he didn't really think much on why his anxiety had spiked with her gone. The blaring of a cargo ships horn catches his attention, he watches the ship come into the bay for a few moments, just enjoying the idealic view. Averting his eyes to continue his little journey through the town a splash of red at the end of a dock causes his breath to hitch.

Jaune is now single minded, bumping into people as he power walked, somehow managing not to run. He was cautiously optimistic about the identity of the splash of red against the blue sea and brown docks. He stopped just short of stepping onto the dock, recalling the last time he had mistaken a stranger for the tiny reaper. A few deep breaths to calm his nerves, a brief pep talk to himself as a reminder that there are worse things than embarrassment and he was off. The power walk gave way to, what he hoped was a casual stride. The closer he got to the end of the dock the more familiar that swath of red fabric became. She was sitting on the very end, allowing her feet to dangle off the edge, her back to him. She appeared to not be paying attention to the world around her, but his years traveling with her made the straight set of her shoulders and slightly awkward posture told him she was poised to attack if need be. He cleared his throat to get her attention, he was quite surprised when a pair of bright blue eyes met his gaze. The contacts were quite the clever touch, no one could spread rumors about silver eyed warriors if no one saw silver eyes.

Her eyes widened, a smile spreading across her face. "Jaune? What are you doing here?" She queried, accepting his offered hand to help her up, she wrapped him in a tight hug that he returned happily.

"It's so good to see you, when did you get here?" He asked, reluctantly letting her out of his embrace.

"Just got in about an hour ago, haven't even gone to the lodge yet, what about you?" She returns his question as they walk on the dock.

He chuckled a little. "Same, actually, wanna grab lunch?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" She grabbed her stomach dramatically, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

He watched her a they ate lunch and swapped stories, she was constantly on alert, eyes darting at every sound and moment. He knew that she was being hunted by Salem, he didn't have to ask if she had any close calls the contacts and hyper-alertness told him she had. Towards the end of the meal the two decided to share a room at the lodge, just like when they started their journey all those years ago with Ranger. It was an easy and natural choice, the two slipping into their old routine of weapon maintenance almost as soon as they set foot into the two bed suite. Jaune smiled as they talked, the tension and world weariness leaving her bit by bit as she worked an Crescent Rose and he sharpened his sword. He watched as a small bottle of red paint emerged from her bag, something he didn't really remember her caring before. She began the process of patching up any nicks in the paint. The dismantled pieces left on a towel on the floor to dry.

Jaune stretches after completing his sharpening, wrinkling his nose. "Why didn't you tell me I stink!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I have manners." She teased, laughing at his feigned hurt feelings. "We could probably both use showers." She points out.

"Ladies first then." He motions towards the bathroom door. "Though I don't see any ladies here, just a crater face." He teased back he was rewarded by one of her boots flying towards him.

"I'll get you for that, Vomit Boy!" She warned, through laughter, disappearing behind the bathroom door, the sounds of the shower starting soon followed by the flowery smell of the lodges shampoo brand. He could make out faint humming coming from the bathroom, he wondered when she had started doing that. Jaune flopped back on his bead looking at the ceiling, he was happy, happier than he had been in almost a year. He was of course still worried about their other friends, but none of them were being hunted by the literal queen of evil, after them for their special eyes. He doesn't get to think too much on it as Ruby emerges, simple black pajama bottoms and matching tank top on. He sits up and is greeted with sparkling silver eyes, Ruby looked truly like Ruby now. He took his turn in the shower, emerging to find her predictably putting Crescent Rose back together as she sat on the floor. He sat on his bed watching hmm though the two were making idle chit chat as she worked he could tell her mind was distracted. Taking another good look at her and it hit him how tired she looked, it was almost jarring, he had been so caught up in excitement seeing her he hadn't taken a good hard look.

She has reassembled her weapon and set it by the door, Jaune watched with an arched eyebrow as she held up a her hand silently ticking off a list in her mind as she walked around the room. She stifled a yawn, shaking her head to fight the wariness. Jaune caught her wrist as she walked by, he was worried. "Ruby, when's the last time you slept?"

She shrugged. "Um, I got a pretty solid three hours last nigh, why."

"Okay, when's the last time you slept for longer than that? You look exhausted." He points out, now stifling his own yawn, those things are contagious.

"You're one to talk! You've got bags under your eyes too." She points out.

Jaune stands up, confusing her for a second. "Well, then it's decided, we're both going to sleep!"

"It's only three pm." She points out the obvious.

" Yea, but, we're both showered and in pajamas so." He grabs her, lifting her up, she squeaks in indignation. He flops them both down on his bed. "Now we sleep, and I'm not going to take no for an answer!"

"Ok, fine, I'll take a nap or something!" She squirmed laughing, trying to get out of his grip. "You have to let go so I can get in my own bed, ya know." Her fingers searched for the ticklish spot on his ribs she frowned he didn't react to being tickled.

"Nope, you'll get back to working the second I fall asleep. You're gonna nap with me!" He nodded a self satisfied nod.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" She asked, smiling at how stubborn he could be when it concerned the health of his friends.

"Nope." He replied simply, smiling all the while.

She sighed dramatically for effect. "Fine, but I'm cold, so move over so I can get under the covers, and stay on your own side!" She smirked. "Your hostage has given you terms! Do you accept!?"

He laughed as he got up to help her turn the bed down. "I mean, yea, but it isn't usually the hostage that makes the rules." She simply shrugged.

Once the two settled in, the warmth of the bed and quiet steady breathing of her "captor" lulled her to sleep in minutes. When he was sure Ruby was asleep he allowed himself to doze off. His scroll buzzed hours later, he fumbled for the little device in the dark, cursing as the bright light assaulted his eyes. Ren and Nora made it to scroll range and should be in town soon, Without thinking he gave them his room number, he had thought ahead and informed the front desk they were friends, they could be given a room key and come up no matter the time. He stretched, noticing for the first time that Ruby was snuggled into his side, he brushed some hair out of her face and promptly fell asleep again. He hadn't had such a peaceful slumber in a long time, judging from how hard she was sleeping, neither had Ruby. The sound of the doorknob rattling woke him hours later, he was on alert and a little panicked he couldn't reach his sword.

"G'morning sleepy head!" Nora called as she and Ren entered the room, Jaune sighed in relief. "Watch your eyes!" Nora called as she flipped on the lights. The commotion of their entrance and the sudden brightness caused Ruby to shuffle under the covers, Nora turned bright red, Ruby was buried under the covers, hidden from sight. "

"Uh, do we need to come back a bit later?" Ren asks, feeling embarrassed.

Jaune's mind wasn't fully awake so it took him a second to register why Ren and Nora were acting weird. However, before he could say anything Ruby emerged from under the covers, yawning and stretching. Nora gasped, both hands flying to her mouth as she made happy noises. Ren smiled, and then remembered this was actually twice as embarrassing than walking in on Jaune with a random woman.

"Oh, hey Ren, hey Nora." Ruby yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"It's not what it looks like Nora!" Jaune snapped, defensively.

"Sure it's not." Nora returned smirking.

"Huh?" Ruby managed, still half awake.

Ren figured it was about time to redirect Nora just a little bit, he was quite happy for his friends. "So, how did your romantic journey start?" Jaune's feverent denials and Ruby's laughing filled the room for the next twenty minutes.

A/N: fluffy, fluffy goodness.


	11. Chapter 11: K for Kids

A/N: K in Lancaster ABC's is being kinda hard to pin own, attempt five, gave me this idea, which now wants to live as yet another independent story… so… maybe it will one day.. I have answers for questions this leaves, so.. yea..

K for Kids.

Jaune stood alone on a hill overlooking a quaint little seaside village. It was peaceful, picturesque, and there seemed to be nothing much notable about it. There also didn't seem to be any danger, so figuring out why Nora sent him a letter begging him to come urgently seemed odd and out of place. He scratched his head, tucked the letter away and began heading down to the peaceful, sleepy little town. Nora hadn't even left him an address to go to, just that she and Ren planned to stay for several months. That did allow plenty of time for the mail to get to him, and in return him here.. wherever here was. It was clear that Nora had penned the letter in an excited hurry if the lack of any of her normal doodles and little side notes was any indication. It was a lucky thing having ran into Ren and Nora a few months ago, he had been on a quest, one everyone else had long since given up on. A hand instinctively travelled to a small silver band hanging on a chain around his neck. He never got the chance to propose, he held desperately on to the hope one day he may get the chance.

A little over five years ago Ruby Rose seemingly disappeared off the face of Remnant. They had intended to storm the grimmlands, taking the fight to Salem. They never made it that far, Cinder and her group had attacked them instead. The group had been separated, between Hazel's berzerker power levels and an army of grimm, along with Cinder's grudge on Ruby he could forgive the others for believing the silver eyed woman had died. They searched for days before giving up hope, he was alone in his hope for a miracle, well, besides Nora. Yang, Qrow and the rest of RWVY, along with Oz had their spirits broken, they needed time to recover and decide *if* they would rejoin the fight against Salem. He and the remnants of Juniper/Ranger chose to keep searching. The fact that over the course of all their encounters they had heard Salem wanted Ruby captured alive was their driving force.

A bit over a year after Ruby's disappearance, on an unremarkable night, in an unremarkable forest between unremarkable villages, Jaune took watch one evening, once his two companions were good and asleep he took his leave. Nora had given up hope that Ruby would be found months ago. She still encouraged Jaune on hard days, but her eyes didn't carry the spark of hope they used to. Ren tried to keep open minded about the likelihood of the tiny reaper being found alive, but logic had eaten away at him months ago. He again, couldn't blame them, he wasn't angry, though he did feel guilty dragging them through the gods forsaken underbelly of every nook and cranny in every village they happened upon. A letter was written, thanking them for staying by his side all this time. He apologized for taking the cowards way, and leaving like a thief in the night, he signed off hoping they'd forgive him of his folly when they met again. He promised his word as an Arc that they would meet again, this was just something he needed to do for himself.

They crossed paths much sooner than Jaune imagined they would. It was around six months after he took off. He's pretty sure he still has a bruise from the stomach punch Nora leveled him with. Smiling with satisfaction she helped him up and he was wrapped in a tight bear hug, lectured for half a day and then forgiven. Though the trio didn't stay together long they plotted courses and planned strategic meetups. Jaune never gave up his search, and rarely stayed longer than a few weeks in any area, it kept things simple. He had learned that his extended stays tended to get the attention of the local available bachelorettes, it was kinda nice in a way, but his heart wasn't in it. His hand always found its way to his necklace, almost subconsciously. The action would draw the ladies attention, he'd tell his story, she'd either feel sorry for him or try and "console" him. Neither option was very palatable to the wandering knight. He wasn't looking for pity, he didn't need their "comfort." He had promised his heart to Ruby and no force would cause him to betray her, wether she be alive or…. He had thought long and hard about his future during his time searching the wilds he was either going to find her, or die an unmarried man, he had made peace with that fact. The journey had taken him all over the world, this village would be no different. He was already scoping the place for possible information dens as he approached.

The little entry archway for the town had seen better days, though it was charming in a way. The pleasant crunching of his boots on the gravel road changed to a soft clacking of his heels on worn, yet well maintained cobblestones. There was a life to the charming little settlement that wasn't noticeable from his previous lookout on the hill. The shops all have little flower boxes with many different types of flowers, each seeming to embrace one kind. The flowery scents floating in the air along with the sea breeze is quite pleasant. Still, there's the issue of how to find Nora, he figures he'll end up at the local hunters lodge. The innkeepers always seem to know all the comings and goings around their little towns, Nora tended to leave a big impression wherever she went, so the likelihood of her being remembered was quite high. Walking down main street he could see the charm of the little seaside settlement, though a few people whispered oddly as he walked by. He figured visitors or outsiders were maybe not that common, with as out of the way as this place was it made sense.

His musings came to a halt as the little hunters lodge came into view. "The Rosewood Inn" True to the town's other establishments this one was no exception, appropriately it's chosen flower were roses. He was amazed at the variety of the colors, some he had never seen before. Through the purples, pinks, yellow and blues his eyes gravitated to the vibrant red roses. His hand reached out, allowing a finger to brush the velvety soft petals. The next thing he knew he was on the ground rubbing his suddenly very sore hip.

"Ouchie!" Two tiny voices chorused, before he could even think.

Jaune chuckled as he picked himself up. "You ok?" He asked the little duo that had ran into him, the two tiny humans that saw fit to use him as a test crash dummy stared silently up at him. Their little faces struck in awe or wonder, maybe fright, kids were hard to read. His breath caught once he had time to properly look the two over. The two little wrecking balls blinked at him with shimmering silver eyes, the boy had jet black hair, the girl bright golden blonde, they couldn't have been much older than four, maybe five. Something broke the silence between the three, the boy stood, offering his hand to the girl, they stood and in seconds the two were rattling off apologies at the speed of light. Though, it was only obvious they were apologizing due to their body language and gestures. Their frenzied, nearly synchronized speech patterns were hard to decipher.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there kids, slow down, one at a time!" He had to nearly yell to get their attention. He knelt to get a good look at them. His declaration did succeed in calming the verbal assault from the two, it also caused the little girls eyes to well up with tears. "No, no, it's okay, I'm not mad, are you okay?"

The little boy took a step towards the girl, though his eyes stayed on Jaune. "Summer's a crybaby" He explained matter of factly.

"I am not Jonah! I'm gonna tell mom!" The little girl exclaimed wiping at her eyes.

It took every fiber of his being to keep from laughing at the two. They reminded him of all the times he and his sisters would utter that same threat, he figured he may wanna redirect them. "Are you two siblings?"

Summer's face brightened. "We're twins! The only ones in the whole village!"

"I'm Jonah!" The little boy declared proudly.

"I'm Summer!" The little girl smiled brightly.

"Jaune Arc, pleased to meet you." Jaune extended his hand for a handshake, the twins looked at each other, then to Jaune, then back again, their little eyes shining in a way that took Jaune aback. The two seemingly coming to some conclusion telepathically. he stood, feeling like he should take a step back, the two kids seemed ready to pounce. His instincts were right, he thought with a smirk when the tiny duo launched themselves at him. A flash of red filled his vision and the impact of two tiny bodies never landed. The children were almost exactly in the place they had stood, pre-launch attempt. His eyes widened as red black hair waved in the breeze and two small hands were holding two children's heads as the voice he longed to hear for five plus years scolded them. He couldn't think, breathe or talk, time had completely stopped.

"Jonah, Summer, how many times do I need to tell you not to run off like that! You shouldn't go around jumping on strangers either, it's a good thing I caught you!" Ruby scolded.

"But mom!" Summer protested, on the edge of tears.

"No ma'am, no buts" Ruby fussed, pointing a finger sternly

"Mom, listen!" Jonah demanded.

"No, Jonah, Summer, please apologize to the nice man." Ruby scolded again, without looking back she called out. "I'm really sorry, I've told them time and time again not to harass strangers."

"Mom he's not a stranger!" Jonah protested.

"He's not." Summer wimpered."We know him!"

Ruby turned her head in confusion, standing, she turned finally facing the "stranger" she saved from her children's antics. She gasped, her hands flew to her mouth. "Jaune?" She questioned not believing her eyes. The knight found himself wrapped in a tight hug before he could even respond. He returned the hug, squeezing tightly, feeling if he let her go she would disappear like she had in so many of his dreams.

"I never gave up hope." He whispered through tears, her resolve broke as well and she started crying happy tears. Ruby felt two tiny familiar tugs on her cloak, looking down at the twins, both wearing concern on their faces. Ruby smiled gently, moving out of Jaune's embrace.

"Mama?" Summer whimpered.

"are you okay?" Jonah eyed Jaune suspiciously.

"Yes, loves, these are happy tears." Ruby half laughed, ruffling their hair.

"You've got two cute kids." Jaune smiled, the reality of the scene setting in.

"Yea, I'm pretty biased myself." She smirked, realizing the conclusion he must have come to. "They take after their father."

Even though he was expecting it, that sentence stung, still, she was alive, healthy and happy. "Oh, what's he like?"

"Well, he's tall, brave, not afraid to show his sensitive side, entirely too self sacrificing, smart, kind, an all around good guy, if I do say so myself." Ruby smiled, a smile full of mischievousness. The twins watching back and forth, unsure of what was really happening.

Though he tried not to show it, Jaune's voice betrayed him by cracking. "I'd like to meet him one day, he.. he sounds really great."

"Oh, you know him already." The gleam in Ruby's eyes should have been a dead give away, but, Jaune was looking at the ground, trying to still his emotions. His mind made the only logical leap it could.

"Sun.. he's a lucky man." Ruby's uncontrollable laughter served to derail his train of thought, causing him to look up again. "What's so funny?"

Ruby was suddenly serious, she stood tall, straightened her cloak and stepped behind the twins, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Jaune, I'd like to formally introduce you to Jonah and Summer Arc. Congratulations, you're a father." The next several hours would be lost on the man, as one Jaune Arc, promptly fainted. Nora grinned ear to ear as her niece and nephew relayed the story to her. She was glad to have written that letter.

A/N: you all knew I love a good cliché or seven! L, now L seems obvious, so obvious that I want to swerve it, buuut.. I probably wont heh.


	12. Chapter 12: L is for Lifetime

A/N: Namah, your review inspired me, so, Kids 1.5k masquerading as L, though this will be a slight AU of how the story proper will go! Next order of business negative reviews are fine IF they contain constructive criticism. I removed one that basically boiled down to "Your plot sucks, stupid chapter." Ok there dear guest, I said it was cliché, there are boatloads of similar stories in every fanfic fandom. So, please, if I'm doing something that you think I could do better then by all means, help a mama out with something constructive. If you only want to say the concept, chapter, ship or writing are stupid and leave it at that, expect to be a deleted review.

L is for Lifetime.

The first thing his mind registered was that he was in an unfamiliar room, this wasn't an unusual occurrence over the last five years. His relentless search for Ruby took him all over remnant, he just couldn't remember why or how he had gotten to this room, in fact he seemed to lost most of a day if his internal clock was right. The room seemed too cozy to be a lodge room, the king bed, flowing curtains and comfortable bedding were way above the standards of lodge linens. He didn't get much time to ponder, the door began opening, he knew his weapon wasn't on him he decided quickly to feign sleep. His ears tracked soft footsteps nearing him, then a cool hand was on his forehead, a soft sigh from the room's new occupant filled his ears. The years travelling alone had made him a cautious man.

"I guess that was a pretty big shock, you're still out cold." She whispered to him with fondness as she sat gently on the edge of the bed.

The events of the morning flooded back to him, his eyes shot open and he sat straight up in bed. Ruby's shocked face greeted him. "I didn't dream it? You're really here?" He reached out stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm here." Her voice was soft and low. "I missed you." He took time to just take her in, her hair was the same length as the first time they met, her eyes still warm, though there was a weariness behind them. She was beautiful, his reverie was cut short though.

"Mama, is he awake?" A tiny voice called out, looking past Ruby he could just make out two tiny faces peering from the doorway.

"I'm awake." He called out, the twins looked to each other before squealing and running off laughing.

Ruby laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I think the stranger danger lesson from their daycare is kicking in."

Jaune raised his eyebrow. "They weren't afraid in town earlier."

"Well, that's because they know you, in a sense anyhow. I tell them stories and show them pictures of you all the time. You're here, in our home now, so now they just don't know what to think of you." She smiled again. "They're a little starstruck, finally meeting their father."

Jaune knows her words are meant to reassure him, however, unbidden anger bubbled up in his chest. "You told them about me, but did you ever try finding me to let me know I had children? Where were you all these years anyhow?" He snapped, surprising even himself.

"Jaune, you have to understand.." She began, near tears already.

"No, I don't." His voice was soft yet cold, she flinched, he knew himself well enough that he was on the verge of saying or doing something he'd regret. Not wanting another Oscar incident he moved to get off the bed, spying his weapons he stalked out of the room leaving a stunned Ruby behind. Nora's greeting of him cut off as he left through the front door.

Nora looked back and forth between the bedroom and the front door, she struggled to understand what just happened. A quick look between she and Ren and he was off to track down Jaune while Nora went to talk to Ruby. Jaune could be fast when he wanted to be and though Ren had left only minutes after Jaune had, yet the blonde had made it back to the outskirts of town when he finally tracked him down. He was pacing back and forth on the beach, muttering to himself looking every bit a crazy person to random passersby. Ren sighed, having a good idea of what might have set his brother in arms off. This could prove to be delicate work. Ren took a deep breath before making his way down the beach. "Jaune, what happened back there?" The knight stopped his pacing, looking over to Ren, the hurt and betrayal Ren saw on his face unmistakable.

"I searched the world all this time, and she's been here, in this stupid little village. That's bad enough, but to keep my children from me? It's inexcusable, how could she do something like that to me?" Jaune explained.

Yep, that's pretty much what Ren thought Jaune would say. In truth he and Nora had the same line of questions once the shock of seeing Ruby had worn off. There was way more to the story, even just the bits that the reaper had shared with them. Ren took a minute to collect his thoughts, knowing he needed to tread lightly. "You know she isn't the kind of person to do something like that maliciously."

Jaune interrupted. "I don't know anything about her anymore."

Ren sighed. "You're right, she has changed over the last five years, we all have. Did you ask her why she disappeared or why she ended up here, in the middle of nowhere?"

Jaune's anger had diminished, though now he just looked broken and lost. "Would anything she had to say really matter?" He looked to Ren his eyes pleading.

Ren weighed his options, he could tell Jaune what he knew, that didn't feel like his place though. "Only you can decide if it matters, but you need to talk to her, let her explain her side before you can decide."

"I know you're right, I'll hear her out, I don't know that it'll change anything though." The blonde explained.

Ren nodded. "You might be surprised, she told Nora and I when we first got here, she kept some details to herself, but we didn't push her. It's not my place to relay what we know, but, do keep an open mind when you talk to her."

"I can do that, I deserve answers, she deserves a chance to explain." Jaune agreed, hating that Ren was right all the same, he wanted to strew in righteous fury for a while longer. They took their time getting back to Ruby's home, when it came into sight he took time to take it in. It was a modest little log cabin, there was a swing set in the front yard, a little patio set with a table and chairs nestled under a huge old oak tree and the mailbox stopped him in his tracks. There on the side of the simple metal box was not her rose insignia but the golden crescent moons of the Arc family crest. It was a curious thing he worked to wrap his head around, Nora stepped out the front door closing it quietly behind her. Quickly she made her way to her boys at the gate.

She reached out grabbing Jaune's hand surprising him, he was expecting another gut punch to be honest. "Jaune, before you talk to her, please understand Ren and I, we don't know the half of what you went through these last years. Ruby, told us some things, that were really hard to hear, I think she keeps the worst of it to herself. We've been here for a month waiting on you and I can say I trust Ruby's word, she… she didn't do any of this maliciously, so please hear her out, let her explain, okay?"

Jaune softened his eyes, allowing a small smile to his friends. "I will, I promise." She nodded at him, then to Ren, the three headed into the house only to be met by little Summer at the door, she scowled at Jaune holding her little arms out trying to block his path.

"You made mama sad, are you gonna say sorry?" The seriousness in her eyes only matched by the quivering of her voice.

"I will." Jaune answered simply.

Summer's face brightened. "Promise?"

Jaune smiled a little. "I promise."

"On your word as an Arc?" Jonah piped up, emerging from the kitchen, his little face serious as he leveled his father with a look.

Jaune was taken slightly aback. "Where'd you learn that phrase little man?"

"Mama taught us!" Summer began.

"She said if we promise something as an Arc we hafta do it, it's a special promise." Jonah continued.

"Even more special than a pinky promise." Summer finished, waggling her pinky finger.

"You have my word as an Arc." Jaune promised, the children smiled up at him, content with his answer.

"Summer, Jonah, you two are going to go with Uncle Ren and Aunt Nora to get stuff for dinner, go get your shoes on okay?" Nora cheered, exciting the twins, they dashed off to their room to put the shoes on.

"They're as protective of Ruby as she is of them." Ren stated the obvious locking eyes with Jaune.

Jaune chuckled. "I see that."

The next few minutes were a blur as the kids ran in, shoes on ready to go, they ran into the kitchen calling goodbye to their mom, then returned running circles around Nora, chanting something that suspiciously sounded like "ice cream" Jaune stood alone in the living room for several minutes working up the nerve to go into the kitchen where Ruby was no doubt waiting, likely as nervous as he was. He wanted answers, sure, but he had acted like a grade A mules behind. He had nearly convinced himself to just get on with it when Ruby emerged from the kitchen, bringing two mugs of tea on a tray. She opened and closed her mouth a few times seemingly unable to decide how to start. She settled for sitting the tray on the coffee table and motioning to Jaune to have a seat. The awkwardness they were both feeling would be laughably ridiculous if the situation were different. Jaune sat, retrieving his mug of tea, a quick sip and his eyes widened slightly. "You remembered how I like my tea?"

She looked up at him for the first time since he returned, she looked tired, scared and oh so worn out. "Yea, I remember.. " She seemed like she wanted to say more but stopped herself, she was allowing him to take the lead he realized.

He sighed, setting his tea down he folded his hands on his lap. "First, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I should have given you a chance to explain. I'm okay now, but please tell me what happened? Where did you go? Why didn't you try to find me?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she began. "The day of the ambush I was captured, that much you know. I was taken to the grimmlands, they were planning to use me as bait, they.. didn't think it through, or didn't expect everyone to think I died."

Guilt washed over Jaune. "I should have looked harder."

Ruby shook her head. "That's what they wanted, I'm glad no one found me. Salem… Jaune, she's terrifying in person, and the people she has with her.. they aren't afraid to kill for her. I was there for a little over two months, Watts and Merlot…created a tick like grimm that drains aura, it was always attached to me. I tried so many times to escape, especially after I found out I was expecting.. I was caught time and time again. Watts.. he used me in experiments, he was trying to develop a grimm that could withstand silver eyes, when none could.. the order came from Salem to dispose of me. Hazel, he has strong morals, even if he is an enemy, when he found out I was carrying our baby he rescued me. Salem, she didn't want to risk the possibility of more silver eyes in the world. Hazel couldn't abide that order so he dislodged the grimm, blindfolded me, threw me on a cargo airship and sent it off. He couldn't stomach an innocent child being killed along with it's mother, that's what he told me as he buried me behind boxes of cargo."

"What about after? Why didn't you find me?" Jaune questioned.

"I was really weak, I had been in a state of severe aura depletion for over two months. I was dropped in the middle of nowhere, no food, no water, my aura wasn't rebounding at all. I walked for two days when maybe the luckiest thing ever happened. I crossed paths with Sun and his team, I don't remember a whole lot of that honestly. I kinda passed out, I woke up a few days later in a hospital, they kept me for two weeks, that's how long my aura took to recover. That's also when I learned our baby, was actually two babies, and they were perfectly healthy. I had no idea where anyone had gone, you all scattered far and wide, so, I did the only thing I could think of and went home to Patch. Weiss was the first one contacted once I was home I found out she was running the SDC so I sent her a letter. She managed to find Yang and Blake, but you Ren and Nora? You guys were never in any one place long enough to find. Jonah and Summer were born on Patch, I had planned to stay there, but rumors of Salem's forces in the area spooked me with both of them having silver eyes and all. The kids were about a year old then. This little village is kinda out in the middle of nowhere, it's the safest place I could find. It's a port town too, if a rarely used one, so I always hoped you guys would eventually pass through, and they did, and now you're here."

"You waited on us all this time?" Jaune whispered in awe.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I never gave up the hope I would see you all again, see you again."

He smiled. "We have a lot of time to make up, all of us, don't we?"

"We do, but we don't need to rush it, we have a lifetime now." Ruby beamed, not caring how cheesy that sounded.

"I like the sound of that, a lifetime." Jaune mused out loud, he would need to start their relationship from square one. They'd both been through so much in the last five years, they were practically strangers to each other right now. He would also be building his relationship with the twins from the ground up, but that was just fine with him, he had a lifetime to do it in.

A/N: This one took on a min of it's own, but that's not a bad thing. I feel like I've improved leaps an bounds since restarting writing just over a year ago now, thanks to my lovely reviewers, you all are awesome. Oh, and I swerved L after all, L for Love may have its day as a bonus chapter one day.


	13. Chapter 13: M is for Maybe

A/N: I wanted to write a Christmas-y thing, but my holiday wasn't great, for many reasons. Not every holiday will be the best one ever, and that's okay, it's just life, 2020 will be great and it's just next week! So, M will be for Maybe.

The New Years party was far too loud and far too people-y for Ruby's liking, as such she was doing her upmost to at least try and deal with it. There were far more important things to be worrying about, the party felt so absurd with the events of the last few weeks. Yang and Blake were in the middle of a will they, wont they flirting but not quite flirting session. Nora and Ren were having a blast figuring out the new couple thing. Weiss and Oscar were practically attached to Winter and Ironwood at the hips, Penny seemed to be mid story talking with them all, and Jaune was nowhere to be seen. He was as good at hiding from crowds as she was, plus there were quite a few of the moms that had inundated him with casserole over the last weeks about. He was definitely hiding somewhere, she laughed to herself finding it quite hilarious. "Alright everyone, grab that special someone, the countdown is only fifteen minutes away!" The DJ boomed over the audience. Ruby rolled her eyes, she wasn't interested in watching a mass make out session.

Ironwood may have ordered another mandatory night off, but that didn't mean she had to stay in the party hall. She made her way up some stairs wandering down the hallways of Atlas Academy, if she remembered right there was a balcony with a view of Mantle below nearby. The city below still recovering from the hackers heat system shutdown and the resulting grimm attacks. Still, they were recovering and Robin was for the most part cooperative with Ironwood, for now at least. Her destination was in sight now, though it was occupied, the dark silhouette outside giving her pause as she ducked behind the corner. She had to be careful, with Tyrion on the loose and having no idea if Salem still had him under orders to "whisk her away" she was honestly a little on edge, she was careful to not show how unnerved she was to her teams. Though to be honest, the story Maria told about losing her eyes terrified her beyond words it was a fate she was all to aware she could suffer. If that was the reason Salem wanted her.. She watched carefully as the figure moved in the dim light, she relaxed as the lamps shimmered off of the familiar curve of silver and gold armor.

Suddenly a smile split her face, she had a wonderful awful idea. She channeled all the stealth she could muster and crept along the walls, managing to silently open the door and creep out. His back was to her, her hands raised into claws ready to goose the unsuspecting blonde, her fingers were inches from him when "Hey Ruby." He greeted, not even turning, though she could feel his self satisfied smirk as she deflated, pouting about her ruined prank.

"No fair." She whined, settling beside him, leaning on the rails looking over the city below.

He laughed softly. "Sorry, I was practicing extending my aura like Ren and Vine can. I sensed you and your "attack" coming."

She smiled despite herself. "I always knew once you unlocked your semblance you'd progress faster than any of us." Her praise rung of genuine pride and conviction. "You've come a long way since throwing up on Yang's shoe." She left the obligatory "vomit boy" implied, choosing to tease him with it's absence.

His eyebrow twitched even though he smiled as well. "You're a far cry from the girl that exploded her soon to be partner on day one too." He chuckled, using her tactic of implying her nickname against her.

She sighed, eyes gazing over the beauty of the lights below. "I dunno about that. I'm still struggling to make the best decisions and do the right thing. I can't tell if we're closer to our goal or even farther away.

He thought for a minute, hmming to himself. "I think that even if the goal post gets moved as long as we are moving towards it we're doing the right thing."

"I guess so." She decided, before changing the subject. "Why're you out here all alone?" .

"It was too loud to think in there." He explained, adjusting his position against the balcony rails. "What about you?"

"Same as you, plus.. all the romance… Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora..." She grouched.

He pursed his lips a jolt of ice hitting the bottom of his stomach. She had no way of knowing, but half the reason he was out here to begin with was his own ponderings with romance. "Is romance really all that bad?" He managed to keep his voice light and neutral, he watched her fidget with her fingers from the corner of his eye, her gaze ever on the city below, her mind thousands of miles away.

She let out a breath and rested her head on her hands. "I dunno, I guess not, it's just with all we know, all that the world is about to know, is it really the best time for all that? I mean I'm happy for them of course.. but…." She trailed off, knowing Jaune well enough to know he knew what she meant.

He turned to look her over fully, her expression was soft, just filtered over with naked worry. She let her guard down fully with him, it was an honor he didn't take for granted in the least. With her team, on missions and where any bystander eyes would be on her she did her upmost to show confidence, optimism, strength and determination. It was her job as a huntress and a leader, even when she wasn't really feeling it. He had been modelling his actions after her for a while now, he too bore the burden and honor of team leader. Still, as was often the case she had gotten so pulled into worrying about the future that she wasn't thinking about the here and now. "I think it's the perfect time." He chirped and a little too aggressively, a little too loud. His cheeks coloring but hidden in the dark. She turned her head, an eyebrow raised. "Think about it, with the world about to turn on its ear, Salem's forces are about to kick into overdrive, we may not have many tomorrows to finally get around to romance, there might not ever be a "right time" acting on feelings now might be the only time we can."

Ruby stood straight, looking Jaune in the eyes as best as she could in the low light, she could tell he was just as surprised about his passionate outburst as he was. "You've given that a lot of thought huh?" She was suddenly a little excited as she wondered who the target of the knights affection was.

His hand found it's way to the back of his neck. "Yea, in the last few weeks."

She smirked, recalling something. "So, I guess the movie brought back your feelings for Weiss, eh?" She teased.

He sputtered, flustered, not really sure how to explain, his brain suddenly short circuiting over her wildly incorrect guess. "Right night, wrong person." He managed a half sentence, ears suddenly burning, and heart racing.

Ruby blinked at him in confusion for several seconds, the wheels turning but nothing falling into place for her. "I was so sure…" she pouted…"Did you meet someone at the theater?"

He wanted to drag his hand over his face in frustration, she could be so adorably oblivious at times. "Tyrian." He muttered, his nerves causing the mouth/brain link to malfunction, no further words willing to form.

She laughed in surprise a jolt of fear shooting through her she wouldn't focus on that man. She knew Jaune well enough to know his brain had locked up, but, honestly she HAD to tease as much for her sake as his. "Why my dear vomit boy, I didn't know you were into older men!" She cooed before chuckling lightly.

Jaune was no fool, he knew she was using humor to hide her fear, he saw the ever so brief look of cold terror light up her eyes at the mention of the scorpions name. He took a breath to steady his nerves, she hadn't put it together yet. "Hearing Tyrian was in town, it terrified me, I started thinking about how I could lose you at any second. I woke up from nightmares for days after, I eventually figured out why, it's because I… I.. I think I love you." Jaune screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists at his sides, the fear of her reaction being adverse scaring him more than anything.

She was fairly certain her jaw was on the ground, her head was spinning and her heart was threatening to burst through her chest. She hadn't really thought of Jaune romantically, but she hadn't thought of anyone romantically.. She reached out, gently taking one of his hands in both of hers, his eyes slowly opening feeling hers on him. She was obviously deep in thought, her thumbs absently rubbing his wrist. He was kind, selfless, brave always there for her, and she thought back to Nora and Ren's little spat before the rally. She and Jaune had been through so much together, she even almost subconsciously sought him out all the time, did she love him that would take time to figure out? "I… never really thought much about…. Romance stuff, I kinda always thought that'd be an after… thing.. You're right though, we aren't guaranteed an after, so maybe, if it's you.. I could give it a try." She smiled awkwardly, shuffling her feet a bit.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "We can figure it out together." He sighed pulling her into a hug just as the fireworks lit the skies celebrating the brand new year.

A/N: Short and fluffy, Happy New Year!


End file.
